Across Dimensions
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Two beings from two different dimensions are sent to a third dimension with a horrific setting.  Now they must fight to survive and to save the world.  Co-author: Lucy the Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

**Roaming into a Nightmare**

Bear watched from a near by hill as Juba continued to train himself to use the move that Scorch has; Heat Blade. Again and again he tried, and every time he failed.

_Juba's determined,_ Bear thought, _got to give him that. Of course he has always had that. Working to rebuild that city on Ele Mary, the time we went to bring down Thrash and his empire, then he went with Sonic and his friends to stop the Metarex, then. . .he came. Fury with not only Scorch but with Blade as well._ He looked down at his hands. Blade had done some horrible things, and he thought he was gone for good.

"He shouldn't be back," Bear whispered to himself, "he shouldn't."

"Thinking about Blade coming back to life?" Sonic asked curiously. Bear turned around to see Sonic standing behind him.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked curiously. Sonic sat down next to him.

"Yup."

"I must have been in deep thought then if you could read me like that."

"What are you saying?"

"That you run by everything so darn fast that you don't notice anything," Bear said with a smile. Sonic pouted.

"Well excuse me for liking traveling at high speeds." Bear laughed. Soon afterwords, Sonic smiled.

"So," he said while looking down at Juba, "you think he'll learn that move?" Bear looked down at Juba as he failed another attempt to learn Heat Blade.

"I'm not sure Sonic," he replied after a brief silence, "I just don't know. I'm not even sure how Scorch learned it. So many possibilities of how he learned it."

"Have any idea which one it could be?"

"I just told you Sonic that I don't know."

"Sorry." They both stared at Juba without saying another word to one another.

"But you know," Bear said to break the long silence, "I think he will learn it." Sonic looked over at him.

"How though?"

"Asking such a question isn't like you Sonic," Bear said with a smile, "usually you just charge in to solve your problems."

"Well," Sonic replied seriously, "this isn't my problem. It's Juba's and he's special." Bear looked back at Juba and knew what Sonic was talking about.

"But to answer your question Sonic," he continued, "he will just learn it in time. So far, Juba has been quite gifted. Sure his start was horrible, but he has grown so much since then."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "even after Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and I were so mean to him."

"He told me about that. He also told me that he forgave all of you. Are you saying that you haven't let that go yet?"

"I'm sure all of us have. Including me. I'm just saying that it's amazing that he turned out the way he did." Bear started laughing. Sonic looked at him like he had gone mad. "What has gotten into you Bear?"

"I'm sorry," Bear said as he stopped laughing, "but you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We were talking about Juba as if we raised him ourselves. You know, like his two uncles who raised him." Sonic started laughing having realized that Bear was right.

"Yeah," he said after he stopped laughing, "but thankfully he has his own family now."

"Yup. A wonder mother and sister and two adorable children of his own with the woman that he loves. Juba has certainly been blessed."

"I just wish he could have some time to spend with his family." Bear looked at Sonic and then back at Juba. He stared at his shadow and could see Fury in it.

"So long as Fury is out there," he said seriously, "Juba will never truly know peace."

"I know," Sonic said sadly, "but-" Bear stood up quickly.

"Then say no more. What we can do is make sure that Juba has a clear shot at Fury." Bear held out his hand towards Sonic. He smiled and grabbed it firmly. Bear helped Sonic to his feet and they stared at each other with serious looks in his eyes.

"Right," Sonic agreed.

"Now go on your run," Bear ordered with a fake voice, "I'll make sure that Juba gets some time with his family." Sonic nodded his head and rushed off in an instant. Bear turned around to walk over to Juba to tell him to take a break, but he froze at what he saw. He saw that he was in the End of Time realm of Cenius.

_What am I doing here?_ he thought in confusion. Suddenly, the area was engulfed in white light and he passed out. Bear wasn't sure how long he saw nothing but black; however, soon light was beaming down at him. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest area.

"What is going on here?" he asked no one.

"That's what I would like to know," a familiar voice stated. Bear looked to his left to find none other than Lucy the Hedgehog sitting next to him.

"I remember you," Bear said as he sat up, "you are one of those beings from another dimension that I met when we went to rescue Juba on Ele Mary. It's Lucy right?"

"Yes," she replied, "and I remember you as Bear."

"Well good. At least we remember each other."

"Yeah but where are we?" Bear looked around. The area seemed like Mobius.

"I think Mobius."

"I agree," she agreed, "but why did we go through the End of Time."

"You went there before coming here as well?"

"Yes. I just assumed that the same happened to you."

"You assumed correctly Lucy. But why did this happen? And why are we on Mobius?"

"Those are two questions that I want answered as well." Suddenly, they heard the sound of marching footsteps. A lot of footsteps. Bear motioned Lucy to get low. She laid down on her belly and so did Bear. They crawled to a near by bush and looked through it without moving it. Visibility was crappy but they could see a platoon of machine soldiers marching by.

"Are those Eggman's?" she asked with a whisper.

"Not sure," he whispered back.

"Find them!" shouted a familiar voice. They looked around for the source through the bushes. Soon, they saw part of a large man.

_Eggman,_ Bear and Lucy thought at the same time.

"Their majesties will be angered if we don't find those Rebels!" Eggman shouted. They couldn't really tell through the bushes, but what they could tell was that Eggman wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Lucy looked at Bear and he looked at her. Then they waited until the platoon left the area.

"That was close," Bear said with a relaxing sigh.

"I agree," Lucy said as she turned over on her back.

"So," he said seriously, "what we know from that little encounter is that Eggman is working for someone. And that he hasn't conquered Mobius."

"True," she replied with a slight nervous tone.

"But he called someone their majesties," he continued, "so a king a queen then."

"Yup," she said with a nervous voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously, "we got away without being seen by that fat egg."

"But not by them," she replied. Bear rolled over on his back to see a skunk pointing a crossbow at them and wearing an ammo belt on his chest. With him was two bears pointing hunting rifles at them.

"Oh," Bear said nervously, "them."

"You have a few seconds to tell me who you are and how you got here," the skunk said seriously.

"I'm Bear," Bear said seriously, "and this is Lucy. As to how we got here, would you believe me if I told you that we got here by traveling through time and space across dimensions, and we were dropped off here by a mysterious force that we don't know and have no idea how to get back to our own world?" The three armed Mobians stared at them in confusion.

"What?" the skunk asked in confusion.

"He's telling you the truth," Lucy said seriously. The skunk looked at them seriously.

"I detect no lies," he replied, "yet I still don't trust you."

"Not surprising," Bear stated, "two strangers appear out of no where and tell you this strange story. I would act the same way if I was in your shoes. However, how about we talk about this in a safer location?" The skunk looked at him and nodded his head.

"Fine," he agreed, "however, if either of you try anything funny or stupid, we'll shoot you."

"Message received," Lucy replied. The skunk and the bears lowered their weapons. Bear and Lucy got to their feet.

"I'm Geoffrey," the skunk introduced himself, "general of the Rebels. Follow me." Geoffrey led them deeper into the forest. The two bears were walking behind them. "Can we ask where you are taking us?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough," Geoffrey replied.

"Great," Lucy sighed. They continued to walk for about ten minutes and arrived at a collection of tents in a small clearing.

"Whoa," Bear said in awe.

"The Rebel Camp," Geoffrey said proudly, "to answer your question from earlier."

"The Rebel Camp?" Bear asked curiously.

"That's right," Geoffrey replied, "this is our camp's current location."

"Current?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Geoffrey!" shouted a voice. They all turned to the source to see a yellow mongoose dressed in a black tank top and shorts running towards them.

"What is it Mina?" Geoffrey asked curiously.

"Eggman is getting too close," the mongoose called Mina replied, "we need to move camp."

"We can't," Geoffrey argued, "the recon team's not back yet."

"But if he finds us then we are all dead," Mina argued.

"We are well protected here," Geoffrey protested.

"I agree," Bear threw himself into the argument, "it's deep in the jungle covered by think bushes and trees."

"Who are you?" Mina asked angrily.

"Not friends of the monarchy," Geoffrey replied, "that I'm certain. By their story, they are from a different dimension."

"A different dimension?" Mina asked in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe," Lucy said sincerely, "but it's true."

"If we were your enemies," Bear added, "we would have attacked already." Mina didn't looked convinced, but she turned her attention to Geoffrey.

"But we risk being discovered here if we stay," she continued to argue.

"Then what about those brave souls out there?" Geoffrey asked angrily, "how do you expect for Tails's team to find us when they are done with their mission?"

_Tails is here too?_ Bear asked curiously, _I wonder who else is here?_

_ If Tails is here,_ Lucy thought, _then others that I know could be here too. Although, they wouldn't know me since I'm not from this dimension._

"Who is on the team with Tails?" Bear asked curiously. Geoffrey and Mina looked at them with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" Mina asked angrily.

"We don't," Lucy replied, "we're just being curious."

"That can get you killed," Geoffrey stated.

"Hasn't killed me yet," Bear said with a smug tone.

"Same here," Lucy said with a smile. Geoffrey and Mina looked stunned at their behavior. They smiled almost without knowing it.

"Such enlightening attitudes," Geoffrey stated.

"But we still have plenty of questions that we would liked answered," Bear said seriously, "if you have the time for them."

"I suppose being from a different dimension you wouldn't know what's going on here," Geoffrey stated.

"Exactly," Lucy replied.

"I'm actually starting to believe your story," Mina said softly.

"So," Bear stated, "how about we go somewhere so that Lucy and I can get some answers." Geoffrey nodded and guided them to a large tent. Inside was a bed and a table with four seats. They all sat down together.

"So," Geoffrey stated, "where should we begin?"

"First off we want to know if this is Mobius," Bear asked curiously.

"It use to be," Mina said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bear asked curiously.

"The Emperor changed the name when he took over," Geoffrey replied.

"So this has to do with the majesties that Eggman was talking about," Lucy stated.

"Yes," Geoffrey replied, "it is now known as Planet Scourge."

"That is such a dumb name," Bear sighed, "who would call it that?"

"Emperor Scourge," Mina said seriously.

"Well," Bear giggled, "someone likes himself a little too much."

"I agree," Lucy said with a giggle.

"Scourge rules this planet along the side of his empress, Fiona," Geoffrey explained, "and they don't rule it peacefully."

"If you cross them," Mina added, "getting thrown in prison for the rest of your life is the most merciful option he has."

"Ouch," Bear stated, "what's the worst?"

"That we don't know," Geoffrey replied, "who knows what Scourge could think of. Even Fiona can come up with some pretty nasty ideas."

"I'll take your word for it," Lucy said with a nervous tone.

"I think the worst so far is what he did to Sonic," Geoffrey said sadly. Bear's eye brow twitched.

_Scourge caught Sonic?_ Bear thought seriously, _that can't be right._

_ I'm as fast as Sonic,_ Lucy thought, _what did Scourge do in order to catch him?_

"I take it that you know who Sonic is," Geoffrey said to break the silence.

"What makes you say that?" Bear asked curiously.

"Your eye brow twitched a little," Geoffrey replied, "and Lucy seems to be really quiet over there."

"In my dimension," Bear stated, "there is a Sonic yes. I don't know about Lucy's dimension."

"There is a Sonic there too," she replied.

"Okay," Bear stated, "but going back on topic, what did he do to Sonic?"

"We don't know," Mina said with a frightening voice.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It's like disappeared off of the face of Mobius," Geoffrey explained, "he's just gone. However, Scourge apparently has convinced Sally that Sonic is alive."

"Sally?" Bear asked curiously.

"Your Mobius doesn't have Sally Acorn?" Geoffrey asked curiously.

"No," Bear replied, "I've never heard of that name before. Who is she?"

"Neither have I," Lucy added.

"Sally is the princess of Mobius," Mina replied.

"However," Geoffrey said seriously, "now she is the personal slave of Scourge and Fiona."

"That doesn't sound fun," Bear said seriously, "but I can see how you would be afraid of him. Making Mobius like Sonic never even existed."

"Yes," Geoffrey said seriously.

"But what did you mean that Scourge convinced Sally that Sonic was alive?" Lucy asked curiously.

"In order to keep Sally from doing anything," Geoffrey said seriously, "he says that he'll make Sonic suffer greatly if she tries anything."

"But if Sonic is gone then how did he convince her?" Bear asked curiously.

"That is what we are trying to find out," Geoffrey said seriously, "trying to find Sonic and free him, or look for his body to bring Sally proof that he is dead."

"Well aren't you Mr. Positive," Bear said with a sigh.

"It's called being realistic," Geoffrey replied seriously.

"Look," Lucy said seriously, "it doesn't hurt to be optimistic you know."

"Could you stay optimistic after five years under Scourge's rule?" Mina asked seriously.

"I'm pretty sure it would be difficult," Bear replied, "but I think Lucy would be fine after that amount of time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lucy said with a smile.

"No problem," Bear stated.

"I can't believe how casual you two can be," Mina said with a sigh.

"How long have you two known each other?" Geoffrey asked curiously.

"I'd say about a week," Bear replied.

"A week and a half more like it," Lucy added.

"Oh right," Bear said while nodding his head.

"Yet you two seem very familiar for knowing each other for such a little amount of time," Geoffrey stated.

"A story for a different day," Bear replied, "but now we should move on to the topic of how Lucy and I can help you."

"Help us?" Mina asked in shock.

"Yeah," Lucy stated, "we're here. Might as well help out with what we can." Mina and Geoffrey looked confused and shocked at what they were saying.

"W-Well," Geoffrey stuttered, "maybe later. However, we have nothing right now until recon team gets back."

"Geoffrey!" shouted a unknown voice. A bear entered the tent.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asked curiously.

"The recon team is back," the bear replied. Geoffrey and Mina stood up.

"That's great news," Mina said seriously.

"I'm afraid there is some bad news," the bear said seriously, "Charmy didn't make it back. According to Tails and Amy, he's dead." Bear and Lucy stood up and stared at the bear.

_Charmy?_ Bear thought, _dead? Holy shit, this Scourge guy doesn't play around. I wonder if Espio and Vector are still alive._

_ Poor Charmy,_ Lucy thought, _I can't believe how dark this world is._

"Damn it," Geoffrey cursed, "that means only Mighty is left of Team Chaotix."

_Mighty?_ Bear and Lucy thought together. It was then that Tails and Amy walked into the tent. However, what Bear and Lucy saw made them gasp in shock. Tails had three scars on him: one on his left cheek, another on his chest, and the third one was on his right leg. The third scar looked the nastiest of the three, and it started from his waist and went all the way down to inside his shoe. Also, he had a robotic right arm.

_Oh my god,_ Lucy thought, _poor Tails._ What shocked them about Amy was that she had lost her left eye. It had been replaced by a robotic one.

_Holy shit again, _Bear thought, _what the hell got her?_

"Charmy was killed by Predator Hawk," Tails said with a dark tone.

"He caught us by surprise," Amy said with no emotion in her voice.

"Damn it," Geoffrey cursed angrily, "he was so young."

"Now then," Tails said as he glanced over towards Bear and Lucy, "who are these two?"

"Friends," Mina replied.

"I'm Bear," Bear introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Awfully cheery aren't you?" Tails asked with a dark tone, "after all, we just lost someone."

"Sorry about your loss," Bear said seriously.

"Yeah," Lucy said with a bow.

"These two are a little strange," Amy said with no emotion in her voice.

"They are from a different dimension," Geoffrey explained. Tails and Amy looked at him in shock.

"What?" Tails asked curiously.

"How did they get here?" Amy asked.

"Through time and space," Bear replied, "it wasn't an easy trip."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed.

"That's all well and good," Tails said with a dark tone, "however, we have no reason to trust you."

"That's fine," Lucy stated, "we understand."

"More importantly," Geoffrey stated, "did you find anything useful?"

"Of course we didn't," Tails said angrily, "just like all the other damn times we searched out for him. We've searched this entire planet over, and we still haven't found a trace of Sonic." Tails slammed his robotic arm on the table and shattered it instantly. His display of anger shook Lucy and Bear a little bit.

"So that's it then," Geoffrey said in depression as he sat down, "we have nothing. After five long years, we have nothing. No clue to where Sonic is; alive or dead."

"Yes," Amy said plainly.

"So," Mina said sadly, "Scourge has literally taken him off of the face of Mobius."

"Five years of searching for nothing," Geoffrey said with no hope in his voice. Lucy and Bear looked at each other.

"We'll give you guys some time," Lucy said kindly as the two of them left the tent. They walked away from the tent and looked around. Many of the Mobians there had scars like Tails and had robotic parts. They found a secluded spot in the camp and sat down.

"Talk about a grim world," Bear said seriously.

"I agree," Lucy stated, "besides, the situation we were in before isn't that different."

"True," he agreed, "however, this time it's just the two of us. I'm not sure how many Mobians here are going to want to fight after what has happened to them."

"I know," she said sadly, "but we have to try. I have a feeling that we were sent here to help them."

"You're getting that feeling too?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah Bear. I am."

"Well," he said with a sigh, "it would be easier if Cenius told us why he sent us here. Instead of just dropping us here with nothing."

"I know," she agreed, "but what can we do?"

"Follow our feelings," he replied, "if we feel like we were brought here to help these guys, then I say we stick to that. It's all we got to go on for now."

"That's true," she said with a smile, "and we should start with helping them find Sonic."

"I agree," he said proudly.

"But," she said sadly, "if they have searched the entire planet and haven't found him or any trace of him yet, then where does that leave us?"

"In a bad place," he said with a sigh.

"I know it's not easy to find someone who has been wiped off of the face of the planet, but there should be something left behind."

"Yup," he agreed, "there should be something even if-" Bear widened his eyes and he looked up into the sky.

_That's it!_ he shouted in his mind. He stood up quickly and got Lucy to her feet.

"What is it Bear?" she asked nervously.

"You are a genius Lucy," he said happily and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then ran to the main tent. Lucy shook off the confusion and ran after him. As they entered, only Geoffrey was in the tent.

"What is it that you two want?" Geoffrey asked sadly.

"I know that you are hurting over the loss of your friend," Bear said seriously, "however, I think I have an idea where Sonic is." Lucy and Geoffrey looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"How could you have any idea?" Geoffrey asked sadly, "neither of you have been in this dimension for a day. Now you say you think you know where Sonic is?"

"Yup," Bear said cheerfully. Geoffrey chuckles.

"Okay," he said like he didn't care, "I'll humor you. Where?"

"He's not anywhere on Mobius," Bear said with a smile.

"We already know that," Geoffrey said with the frustration building up, "this is no time for jokes."

"I know," Bear continued, "which is why I'm going to tell you that he is most likely in a space station of some kind orbiting the planet." Geoffrey and Lucy gasped in shock.

"What?" Geoffrey shouted, "that can't be!"

"It makes sense though," Lucy said after thinking about it, "it's the only place left really."

"But we don't know if Scourge has anything like that," Geoffrey argued.

"Are you saying that you only searched for data and stuff on Sonic and nothing else?" Bear asked curiously.

"Yes," Geoffrey replied, "after all, I didn't think Scourge would have something like that."

"Eggman works under him," Bear stated, "trust me, he has a space station at least. It's most likely under Scourge's control, and plus it would be the greatest insult to Sonic. Taking him away from the ground that he loves to run on." Lucy smiled and was sold. However, Geoffrey was still having doubts.

"I agree with Bear," she said firmly, "Sonic loves running and seeing new places. A space station would be the perfect place to hold him."

"Even if that is true," Geoffrey argued, "it's impossible to get up there."

"Why is that?" Bear asked curiously.

"We don't have a space craft," Geoffrey replied, "nor the means to build one."

"Then we go borrow one from the space port," Lucy suggested.

"Too heavily guarded," Geoffrey argued.

"He's right you know," Amy's voice came from outside. They looked back at the entrance to see her enter the tent. "It's well guarded. We'd never get close enough to get into one."

"Well look at the two negative people who gave up before trying," Lucy stated.

"We are being realistic," Geoffrey said seriously.

"So giving up before trying is being realistic?" Bear asked curiously.

"No!" Geoffrey shouted.

"I see," Bear said with a sigh, "so you don't know where the space port is then?"

"Of course we do!" Geoffrey shouted, "it's in the Grand City on the southeast side! The city is also to the southeast from here."

"Perfect," Bear said with a smile, "Lucy, let's go."

"Right," Lucy said with a nod of her head.

"What?" Geoffrey asked in shock.

"You two can't be serious?" Amy asked plainly.

"We are," Bear replied.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "after all, you guys are too afraid of doing anything."

"But there is no proof that Sonic is up there!" Geoffrey argued, "and there is no proof that there is even a space station up there!"

"We won't know until we look," Bear said seriously.

"Right," Lucy agreed, "I'm willing to take that chance."

"Same here," Bear said as he held out his hand for a high five. Lucy gave him a high five.

"Look," Geoffrey said seriously, "if you two want to die or get imprisoned, be my guest. However, we will not have any part of this. We will be moving soon anyway. Your only way to stay safe is to stay with us." Bear stared at Geoffrey and sighed.

"Being safe is important," he said seriously, "however, so is helping your friends." Bear left the tent with Lucy right behind him. They left the camp and headed to the southeast. Towards the space port and towards the first step they believe to saving Sonic and Sally.

**End of Chapter**

Bear and Lucy see each other again. However, they are thrown into a dimension ruled by Scourge and Sonic is captured.

Will they succeed in saving Sonic?

Or

Will they be caught?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review

Author's Note:I would like to thank Lucy the Hedgehog for letting me use her character, Lucy the Hedgehog. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue Mission**

Bear and Lucy traveled through the forest in the direction that Geoffrey gave them. After some hours walking through the forest they reached the edge of it and also their destination; the space port.

"There it is," Lucy said with a tired voice.

"Yup," Bear said with a smile. Then, they hide in the bushes like before.

"We aren't going to see anything from here," she complained.

"That is where you are wrong Lucy," he said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small telescope. Fully stretched it was about half a foot long.

"We aren't going to see anything with that little thing," she complained.

"If this was a normal telescope then yes," he said as he poked the telescope through the bushes, "we wouldn't be able to see anything. However, this little device was created by Wiz."

"Wiz was that scholar guy right?"

"Yes," he replied while looking through the small telescope, "he is a genius. This telescope can zoom and see in regular, x-ray, or thermal vision."

"Impressive," she said in shock.

"Now then," he said proudly, "let's see what we got." He looked at the space port and they had some air vehicles for scouting, and a small handful of space ships. He noticed that one of them was being loaded with boxes.

"What do you see?" she asked curiously.

"They are loading some crates onto one of the space ships," he explained. The he saw someone that Juba had talked about before. It was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills wearing a military uniform. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shadow is on Scourge's side," he explained.

"What?" she asked in reply.

"I have no idea why," he continued, "but Shadow is on the enemy side. He is yelling at the guards currently. Something about a shipment being late."

"You can hear him?" she asked curiously.

"No," he replied, "but Wiz taught me how to read lips when he gave me this telescope. It took a few weeks for me to learn it though."

"I bet," she stated, "reading lips is hard work. What's he saying?"

"Shadow is still complaining about the late shipment," he replied, "and now something else has caught his attention." Shadow was turning around and then Bear saw a blue hawk with red gloves and boots, and wore a utility belt over his shoulder.

"What caught his attention?" she asked curiously.

"Some kind of blue hawk," he replied, "however, I'm only getting one side of the conversation. Shadow is facing him and I can't read his lips. However, the blue hawk is talking about an accident with the shipment and. . . .it's on its way to the base."

"Can you see any entrances to the port?" she asked, "cause I think that would be our ticket in."

"I agree," he stated, "and I do see an entrance. It's on the side we are on thankfully." He pulled the telescope back and switched it to the thermal view. He looked all over but didn't see any kind of trucks coming near the port.

"Anything?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet," he said as he got back into position, "so I'm going to see how much I can learn from Shadow and the hawk guy." He watched them for a little bit. Eventually, they were talking in a position where Bear could see both of their lips.

_That helps,_ he thought. Then, he noticed that Shadow said something to the hawk that made Bear's eyes widened.

"What is it Bear?" she asked impatiently.

"Shadow just said to the hawk 'Good job for getting rid of that annoying bee,'" he said seriously.

"So that means that the blue hawk is Predator Hawk that Amy was talking about?" she asked.

"That's what I figured as well," he replied, "so we have to watch out for him. He is most likely a skilled warrior."

"I agree," she said a little scared.

"Don't let that bird bother you," he said proudly, "he looks fast but I think you're faster." Lucy smiled.

"You are right about that," she said proudly, "I am faster than him. Even though I can't see him, but I know that I am faster than him."

"Now that is the Lucy that I know," he said with a smile. He took another look around the area and saw some trucks heading towards the port.

_Jackpot,_ he thought.

"Our ride is here," he said as he put the telescope away, "two trucks were heading towards the port. If we move now, we should be able to sneak on board."

"Alright," she said as she stood up and grabbed Bear's wrist, "you better hold on."

"Already doing it," he stated. Lucy raced into the forest and circled around the trucks once she saw them in the forest. She noticed that the second truck was leaving a large dust cloud behind it.

_Perfect, _she thought. She came up from behind the truck and got close enough for Bear to grab on to the rear fender and crawl underneath the truck. Lucy soon followed him, and they were fast enough so that they weren't seen. They hung on tightly to the bottom as if they were holding on for their lives. Soon, the trucks slowed down and came to a stop. Bear and Lucy made sure they were as quiet as possible.

"Finally," a guard said with a sigh, "Sir Shadow was getting impatient."

"Yeah," one of the drivers complained, "well if we weren't attacked by the Rebels, we would have been here sooner."

"Sure," the guard said sarcastically, "he'll believe that."

"You know that I'm no stranger to sarcasm right?" the driver asked.

"Just go," the guard said with a sigh. The trucks drove into the space port and pulled near the space ship that was being packed up. Bear and Lucy continued to hang on the under side of the trucks.

"About time you guys got here!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Sorry Sir Shadow," the driver apologized, "we were attacked by the Rebels."

"Did you get any of them?" Shadow asked.

"We aren't train to be warriors," the driver replied, "so we had to take the scenic route." Shadow tapped his foot repeatedly.

"Just don't let it happen again," he finally said after some silence, "or you will suffer."

"I understand Sir Shadow," the driver said nervously, "we'll get right on putting these supplies to take to the station." Shadow simply walked away, and the drivers from both trucks got out. They opened the back of the trucks. They started to pile the boxes near the space ship. Soon, the alarm started to sound around the base.

_What's going on?_ Bear thought in confusion.

"What's going on?" asked a guard.

"Some chemicals got spilled!" shouted another guard, "we need everyone to get over to hangar three to clean it up before it gets out of hand!" The guards all rushed over to the hangar. Leaving Bear and Lucy alone with no guards.

"Now is our chance," Lucy whispered. Bear nodded in agreement. They let go of the underside and crawled towards the containers. They got to their knees and looked for the space ship that was being loaded with the other containers. They found it quickly and stayed hidden among the crates to avoid detection. The made it inside the cargo bay and looked for a good hiding spot. There was a corner being of the bay with containers around it. They quickly and quietly made it there without detection.

"We should be safe here for the moment," Bear whispered, "let's stay here for time being and be quiet." Lucy nodded her head in agreement. After what seemed like an eternity, the guards came back and started to load more containers on to the ship. They heard them complaining about a rookie making the chemical spill before, and that they had to help clean it up. Also, they questioned why their leader was keeping Sonic alive in the space station.

_At least this confirms my guess,_ Bear thought, _Sonic is somewhere in the space station that is taking all of these containers to. Jackpot._

_ I'm amazed that Bear's guess was right,_ Lucy thought, _to think that Scourge is holding him in space. But then again, Bear made an excellent point with that insult with Geoffrey. Keeping Sonic in space would be a great insult to him._ Soon, they finished loading the containers and closed the cargo bay door.

"So far so good," Bear quietly whispered.

"What do we do when we get there?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Find Sonic without being detected," he replied quietly, "and if we are seen, we start kicking ass."

"We are going to need an escape plan," she said quietly.

"I think we are riding it," he said quietly with a smile.

"Well," she said quietly, "I do think that is a choice. But we should try to think of other options."

"They might have escape pods we can use," he said quietly, "but I would like to use this for our escape."

"Any special reason?" she asked quietly.

"Mainly because we could use it to rescue Sally right after rescuing Sonic," he explained quietly, "two birds with one stone. Or in this case two Mobians with one ship."

"I guess so," she agreed quietly. Suddenly, the ship shook violently and raced off towards the sky. Soon, the shaking stopped and they could relax.

"I guess we are in space now," he said quietly.

"Why are we still talking quietly?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who knows if anyone is near the cargo bay," he replied quietly, "we need to be quiet as possible."

"Right," she said quietly with sigh, "sorry about that."

"The dumbest question is the one that is never asked," he said quietly.

"That is true," she said quietly. Soon, they could feel that the ship was slowing down.

_We are about to dock,_ Bear thought seriously.

"It feels like we are docking," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed with a whisper, "I would say that is a good guess Lucy. However, we won't know until they open the back."

"Agreed." They waited and soon the ship came to a halt. After several minutes, the back of the cargo bay opens and some soldiers enter.

"All of this food for that prisoner here?" one guard asked in confusion.

"Emperor Scourge wants him alive and well," another guard replied, "apparently, it's a great insult to him being up here."

"Well he did love to run," the first guard stated, "but that was five years ago."

"True," the other guard sighed, "but come on. Let's get to work. They start off loading some of the containers. After a few seconds, Bear and Lucy could tell it was just the pilot and the co-pilot that were off loading containers. There was no one else. Bear signed to Lucy that they would knock out the guards. She nodded her head in agreement. They waited for them to leave and both took one side of the cargo hold. Once they entered the cargo bay, they each knocked one out with a single hit.

"There we go," Bear said as he opened a container. Inside was some corn.

"Is that corn?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah," he replied, "but there is enough room for this guy to fit." Bear placed the pilot he knocked out into the container and locked it.

"How will he breath?" she asked curiously.

"They are holes on the sides," he pointed out. She saw them and nodded her head. They found another container that would hold the other pilot and locked that one too.

"So we need to find Sonic in this space station," she said once they closed the cargo bay door. They finally got a good look at the space ship. It was a medium sized ship in a oval shape design. It had just and it didn't have wings.

"Strange design," he said while rubbing his chin, "but it's shape like an egg so it's Eggman's design." Lucy laughs.

"You are right. Now, let's see if we can find Sonic." They go to a near by exit and enter a hallway.

"We have no idea where to go," he said in frustration.

"Didn't Wiz make anything for this situation?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "but not small enough to fit into my pocket."

"Dang. What now?"

"Guess." He starts walking down a random direction and Lucy follows. They go down some halls until they found a room. Inside were two guards. One was a fox. The other a gecko. The room itself was simple; some selves with various items on it, one table, and about five chairs.

"That shipment was behind schedule," the fox said with a sigh.

"Yeah," the gecko agreed, "but at least they made it."

"Too bad our king won't agree," the fox stated.

"I think you mean emperor," the gecko argued.

"Yeah yeah yeah," the fox complained. Bear took a quick peek to see that they weren't facing the door. He smiled and looked at Lucy. He signaled her that they were go in and interrogate them. She nodded her head. Bear held up three fingers. Once the countdown reached zero, they rushed in and gave them a good hit on the head. The two guards were unconscious.

"Easy," Lucy said with a smile. Bear closed the door and looked around the room. He found a roll of duct tape on a self near by.

"Perfect," Bear said with a smile. Together, they restrained the two guards and slapped their faces a little to wake them up.

"Wake up," Lucy said with a firm tone.

"Yeah guys," Bear stated, "you two have some questions to answer." The fox and the gecko woke up in a small panic.

"What the hell?" asked the fox in shock.

"What's going on?" the gecko asked in shock.

"No no no no," Bear said seriously, "we are asking the questions."

"And you guys give us answers," she said coldly.

"What?" the fox asked in shock.

"We have two simple questions for you two," Bear said seriously.

"Two?" she asked in confusion.

"One is where can we find a rope?" Bear continued, "a long one as well. I'd say about one hundred feet."

"Why would you need that?" the gecko asked. Bear gave him a quick punch.

"Try again," he said with a smile. Lucy walked over to Bear.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a whisper.

"I'll explain later," Bear replied with a whisper, "go with it for now." Lucy was confused yet nodded her head.

"What are you two talking about?" the fox asked. Bear gave him a quick punch.

"We've told that we ask the questions," he explained, "now answer the question." The fox and gecko looked nervous.

"Y-You can you find rope like that in many places on this station," the fox stuttered, "we use ropes outside the station as life lines. Just in case we lose our footing."

"Can we have a specific location?" she asked.

"W-Well," the gecko stuttered, "there is some rope outside the prisoner's cell."

"Do you mean Sonic the Hedgehog?" Bear asked curiously.

"Yes," the fox replied, "are you two here to rescue him?"  
>"He is good," she said with smile, "now where is his cell?"<p>

"W-We can't tell you that," the gecko said in a panic.

"If you don't," Bear stated, "we will beat you two up until you talk."

"Emperor Scourge could do worse," the fox said in a panic.

"But you aren't dealing with him right now," Bear said with a smile, "you are dealing with us. Deal with us first."

"You think we would betray our leader?" the fox asked in a panic.

"Where?" she asked seriously.

"We can't tell you," the gecko said in a panic. Bear walked over to the gecko. He then slammed his foot on his foot. The gecko screamed in pain.

"I see that you are learning," Bear said with a dark tone, "don't give us the answers that we want, and pain will be your reward." Lucy looked a little concerned at Bear. The tone in his voice was dark. Something that she never saw in him before.

_Must be trying to intimidate them,_ she thought.

"You know that we can't betray our leader," the fox said with a worried voice.

"How is giving us the location of the prisoner on this station betraying your leader?" Lucy asked curiously, "after all, it's just a little information."

"Sonic is Emperor Scourge's greatest enemy," the gecko explained, "we can't let you two rescue him. By telling you where he is, we betray our leader."

"Sadly," Bear said with a sigh, "you aren't dealing with him now. It's us that you have to worry about. Now then, I'll ask again. If you don't give me the answer I want, I'll start breaking your toes. Trust me, I have plenty of ways to make sure it would be as painful as possible." He leaned towards the gecko with a dark look in his eyes. Showing the gecko that he was dead serious.

"H-He's in the only cell block on this station," he explained in a panic, "there is only one cell and it's just for him. We have him in a water tank on the station."

"What are you doing?" shouted the fox.

"Lucy," Bear said seriously, "smack the fox please." Lucy did what she was asked and smacked the fox on the side of the head."

"We have a tube for him so that he can get air," the gecko continued in a panic, "we only take him out to feed him and beat him."

"Beat him?" Bear asked, "why? He's your prisoner."

"Emperor Scourge's orders," the gecko replied, "we are trying to beat out his will to fight. But it's not working. Our commander tried to tell the emperor that, but Emperor Scourge doesn't care. Either way Sonic suffers according to him."

"Commander?" Lucy asked.

"Commander Simon," the fox explained with a smug voice, "he's very powerful. He is a gorilla under the service of Emperor Scourge."

"Is he on the station?" Bear asked curiously.

"Yes," the fox replied, "and when he finds you two, you are going to wish you were dead."

"Fat chance," Lucy said with a smile.

"Now then," Bear said with a calm voice towards the gecko, "where is the cell?"

"If you take a right when you leave this room," the gecko explained, "take the next right after that. That leads to the mess hall and it's near the water tank where we keep Sonic."

"Good," Bear stated, "now, if he's not where you say he is, we'll come back and break your toes." He grabs the duct tape and tapes the gecko's mouth shut. He then does the same to the fox. Lucy and Bear leave the way the gecko told them and were back in the hall.

"You got serious on them for a few seconds," Lucy said with concern in her voice.

"You got to when you are trying to intimidate your enemy," Bear said with a smile.

"I still say you enjoyed that a little too much," she said with a crafty smile.

"Maybe," he replied. Suddenly, the alarm went off and red lights were flashing.

"Attention all personnel," a voice on the intercom said calmly, "this is Commander Simon. Two intruders have sneaked aboard the station. You are to find them and capture them alive."

"Well," Lucy said with a sigh, "so much for sneaking around."

**End of Chapter**

Bear and Lucy made it aboard the space station, but were discovered sooner than they wanted to be.

Will they rescue Sonic?

And if they do, how will they escape?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescue Mission Part 2**

"Yup," Bear said with a sigh, "but that just means it's time to speed things up." He then bolted down the hallway with Lucy right behind him. They took the next right and arrived at the mess hall.

"I'm amazed that guy told us the truth," Lucy stated. Soon, guards started to rush them with shock rods.

"He did fail to mention the number of people here though," he stated.

"There is about twenty here," she said while looking around.

"Get them!" shouted a guard. All guards rushed at them. Lucy took out her hammer and sprinted down the center. She swung her hammer and split the forces into two. Bear took the ten on the left, and Lucy went to deal with the ones on the right. The guards surrounded Bear.

"Oh no," he said sarcastically, "I'm surrounded by guards. Whatever shall I do?" A guard rushed at him from behind. When he was close enough, Bear thrust his leg back and nailed him in the gut. The guard fell to the ground.

"Kick their asses!" Lucy shouted, "what else is there to do?" One rushed at her, and she smacked him in the chest with her hammer. He was sent flying into a wall.

"Point made," Bear said calmly. His remaining nine were rushing at him together. He waited for the right moment and jumped up into the air. All of the soldiers collided with each other and fell to the floor. He landed in the middle looking at the his handiwork. The remaining nine that Lucy was dealing with were slowly surrounding her.

"You can't escape," one guard said seriously.

"Umm. . . . .yes I can," she said innocently.

"How?" the guard asked curiously. Using her amazing speed, the ran in a circle and hit them all with hammer. They went flying everywhere and were all knocked out. Bear and Lucy rejoined each other at the door that they entered through.

"So where is his cell?" Bear asked curiously.

"Some where near the mess hall that guy said," Lucy replied.

"Then we start looking." They looked around the mess hall and in a short time, they found a door that had 'prison cell' on the door.

"This was easy," she said as she pushed the button to open the door. Once inside, they locked the door, and they found in front of them a large water tank. Large enough to fit at least fifty other Mobians inside. They saw a long white tube enter from the top and follow all the way to the bottom, and it was attached to the mouth of none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was all bandaged up and looked like he was sleeping.

"I hope we didn't get here too late," Bear said seriously.

"I think we did," Lucy said with a calm voice. She walked over to the glass and knocked on it a few times. Sonic's eyes opened slowly and he tilted his head upward towards Lucy and Bear. His eyes then widened when he saw them.

"You are right," Bear said with a smile, "but now, how to get him out of here."

"They must do something to get him out," Lucy said while looking around, "maybe there is a way to pull him out through the top."

"Most likely," Bear agreed. Sonic had walked over to them, looking at them as if he was in a dream. Lucy, knocked on the glass again to show that they were real. Sonic looked like he was in shock.

"Happy to see someone else I guess," she stated.

"I would be too after five years," Bear stated. They heard knocking on the door behind them.

"They are in there!" shouted a voice.

"Open this door!" shouted a different voice. They could hear them started to tinker with the door. Bear started to smile.

"It sounds like there are many more out there," he said deviously.

"Yeah," Lucy said nervously. Bear turned towards Sonic and Lucy.

"I have a plan." Lucy and Sonic looked like they weren't going to like this plan.

WwwwwwW

The guards were working on getting the door open.

"I can't believe that they made it this far," the guard working on the door said in shock.

"We are so going to get punished," another guard said seriously.

"Right you are," a loud voice stated. The guards looked over to see a gorilla approaching them.

"Commander Simion!" they shouted in unison.

"Don't salute!" Simion shouted, "get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the guard working on the door.

"Who are the intruders?" Simion asked curiously.

"Both are hedgehogs," a guard with bandages wrapped around him replied, "one is purple and he is male. The other is light blue and purple and is female. She fights with speed and a hammer, and we don't know what the male is capable of."

"Why not?" Simion asked angrily.

"Because those nine guys over there," the guard said as he pointed to the unconscious guards by the entrance of the mess hall, "all charged him at once and knocked each other out." Simion shouted angrily.

"I will punish them later," he said angrily, "for now, get those intruders." After about thirty seconds, they heard a clicking sound from the door.

"I got it," the guard said as he pushed a button. The door opened and water came gushing out of the door. It swept away all of the guards and Simion. Soon Bear, Sonic, and Amy came out with the flowing water; hanging on to each other. They were pushed towards the entrance that they came through to get into the mess hall. Once free of the water, but there was still enough water for an eighth of inch to cover the floor, they stood by the entrance. Bear had rope slung over his shoulder.

"Those guys were right about the rope being by you Sonic," Bear stated.

"You're crazy," Sonic replied in shock.

"I have to agree with him on that Bear," Lucy said with a smile, "but it was a lot of fun."

"Thanks," Bear said proudly, "but let's get out of here." They rushed into the hall way from before and sprinted down it.

"Do you have an escape plan?" Sonic asked.

"Sort of," Bear replied.

"You don't have a plan?" Sonic shouted in shock.

"I said that I sort of have a plan," Bear replied.

"We are going to leave the same way we came in," Lucy explained, "a cargo ship."

"Why not just use an escape pod?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Because we can't control where that goes," Bear replied, "all they would have to do radio down where we are going to land and have the place surrounded before we get there."

". . . .that's a good point," Sonic replied, "but they could just radio down now and tell them about this and have some turrets waiting for us." Bear stopped running instantly and slapped his forehead.

"Do you know where the command center is?" Bear asked curiously.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "if we do that, we can take out there communication."

"We should have done that first," Bear said with a sigh, "oh well. But Sonic, do you know where it is?"

"Yes," Sonic replied, "this hall way is connected to every part of the station. It's just a circle. This hall way will take us to the command center."

"How do you know that?" Bear asked curiously, "weren't you locked up most of the time?"

"Yes," Sonic replied, "but Scourge was over confident. He didn't think I would get out and show me a map of the station. To show me that I didn't have anywhere to go."

"Wow," Lucy said in shock, "what a dumb ass."

"I agree," Bear stated. They ran past the door that led the hangar. After a minute, they found a door that read 'Command Center' on it."

"Here we are," Sonic stated. They opened the door to find a punch of guards running the system. Lucy quickly rushed around the room and knocked them out with ease.

"Impressive," Bear said with a smile.

"Incredible," Sonic said in shock, "you're just as fast as me."

"I'll explain that part later," Lucy stated, "Bear, can you shut down their communications?" Bear walked over to a panel and started to type.

"Yeah," he replied after a few moments of silence, "I should be able to."

"Should?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm not a tech wiz like Tails or Wiz," he explained, "but Wiz taught me a thing or two."

"Whose Wiz?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Long story short," Lucy replied, "we are from a different dimension."

"What?" Sonic shouted in shock. Bear stood up and walked back over to them.

"Okay," he said proudly, "their communications are offline. If I did it right, they should be offline for at least twenty four hours. Let's get back to the hangar."

"They aren't just going to let us fly out," Sonic stated. Bear ran to the door. Lucy and Sonic followed right behind him, and in no time at all, they reached the hangar. They climbed into the cargo ship and Bear took the pilot seat. He took off the rope slung over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Sonic did make a good point Bear," Lucy stated, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"Simple," Bear replied as he started up the engines and Sonic sealed the door that they entered, "the door in front of us." He pushed a few buttons and the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I have my tricks," Bear said with a smile, "now then, time for the second part of my plan." They then soared towards Mobius.

"What is the next part of your plan?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic," Bear asked curiously, "do you think you can fly this thing?"

"Umm. . . .maybe," Sonic said unsure of himself.

"What if I teach you the basics?" Bear asked curiously, "like how to fly straight."

"Then yeah."

"Good," Bear replied, "and Lucy, how good are you with heights?"

"Just fine," Lucy replied, "why?"

"You'll see soon enough," Bear said with a smile.

WwwwwwW

Simion and some guards recovered from the surprise water attack from the cell.

"Status report!" Simion shouted.

"The intruders are gone sir," a guard replied.

"Radio the command center," Simion ordered, "tell them to tell his majesty what has happened here."

"Yes sir," the guard said as he took out his radio. He tried it but it didn't work.

"All of our radio's are damaged sir," another stated, "it must have been from the water."

"I told Emperor Scourge that we needed water proof radios!" Simion shouted, "we need to get to the command center before they get away." They all rushed towards the command center and enter it to find all of the guards knocked out.

"This isn't good," a guard said in shock. Simion then slammed his fist on top of the guys head.

"Of course it isn't!" he shouted, "get on the radio and tell Emperor Scourge what has happened!"

"But sir," a guard said nervously, "this is about the time when he makes his weekly speech. We can't interrupt that."

"Yes we can!" Simion shouted, "his greatest enemy is on the loose! We must inform him immediately! CALL HIM NOW!" The guards quickly scurried about trying to radio their leader.

"Sir!" a guard shouted.

"What?" Simion shouted back.

"The radio isn't responding!" the guard shouted in a panic, "I think they might have tampered with it!"

"How long before we get it back online?" Simion shouted.

"We are not sure," another guard said while working frantically, "maybe ten minutes, maybe twenty four hours."

"Make it five minutes!" Simion shouted.

WwwwwwW

"Okay Bear," Lucy stated, "what is your plan to rescue Sally?"

"We fly over the courtyard of his castle," Bear stated.

"How did you know he had a castle?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He calls himself Emperor Scourge," Bear said while rolling his eyes, "of course he is going to have a castle. But moving on, we stay over the courtyard while Lucy and I dump out some of the food containers we have in the back. Including the two that are locked up."

"You guys have people locked up in those food crates?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Only two," Lucy said with an innocent voice.

"After that," Bear continued, "Lucy here will jump out with the rope tied around her waist. Then, she grabs Sally, I pull them up, and Sonic floors it. We escape and everyone lives."

"That is almost a solid plan," Lucy stated.

"Almost?" Bear asked in shock, "what's wrong with it?"

"How about when do you plan to find out when Sally will be in the courtyard," she stated. Bear opened his mouth and froze.

"Damn it," he cursed. There was silence among them.

"Wait," Sonic said breaking the silence, "she'll be out there soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Every week," Sonic explained, "Scourge gives a speech to his people. Fiona is out there with him and so is Sally. He makes her say some words to me. The crowd gets to laugh at her while she is talking."

"When is the next speech?" Bear asked curiously.

"In five minutes," Sonic replied.

"Alright then," Bear said with a smile, "Sonic sit in the co-pilot seat and get ready for a crash course in flying. Lucy, find something to tie the rope to in the cargo area."

"Right," she said as she grabbed the rope and headed in the cargo room. Sonic sat down and listened to Bear's instructions.

WwwwwwW

In Scourge's main city, all of the civilians had gathered in the courtyard or near the court yard to hear his speech. They were cheering when he said something grand, and stopped when they were told. Next to him was Fiona. They were both wearing royal red clothes. Behind them was none other than Sally Acorn. She was wearing torn rags around her waist and on her chest. Scourge wanted her as exposed as possible.

"Thank you all for coming out to hear my speech today," Scourge stated, "even though you didn't have much choice. Now then, remember everyone:"

"HAIL TO THE KING!" the crowd shouted.

"That's right!" Scourge shouted happily. The crowd cheered for their emperor. Fiona looked at the cheering crowd with a devious smile on her face.

"Oh Emperor," she said cheerfully, "let's not forget the ending of your speech."

"Right," Scourge agreed, "now then, Sally, come and speak some words to your friend, Sonic." Sally approached the microphone as she was ordered. Before she could say anything, a cargo ship appeared over the sky.

"What the hell?" Scourge shouted. The back opened and some food crates fell from the back. When they hit the ground, they smashed opened, dumping all the food inside onto the ground. There were also two unconscious soldiers among the pile of food.

"What is going on?" Fiona asked in shock.

"I don't have a clue," Scourge said in confusion. That was when Lucy jumped out of the back with a rope tied around her waist. She grabbed it tightly with her hands to start slowing down. She touched down on the platform and looked at Sally.

"Are you Sally?" she asked innocently.

"Um. . .yes," Sally replied nervously.

"Good," Lucy said with a smile as she grabbed her, "that means you are coming with me."

"Now just a minute!" Scourge shouted, "what makes you think that you will get out of here?" Lucy points up. He looks up to see another food crate fall down, landing directly in front of Scourge.

"Bye now," Lucy said with a smile. The ship sailed forward and Bear started to pull up Lucy and Sally.

"I have to go back!" Sally shouted while struggling to get free.

"No you don't!" Lucy shouted back, "trust me!"

"Why should I!" Sally asked angrily.

"Just trust us!" Bear shouted. He continued to pull them up, and once they were safely aboard, he closed the back door.

"You don't understand!" Sally shouted, "I have to go back! He'll hurt him!"

"If you mean Scourge hurting Sonic," Bear stated, "then you are wrong. He can't anymore."

"Why?" Sally asked nervously, "i-is h-h-he-"

"He's alive," Lucy said calmly as they walked to the cockpit of the ship, "and flying this ship." Sonic stood up and walked over to them. Bear quickly took the controls. Sonic and Sally stared into each others eyes.

"S-Sonic?" Sally said in shock.

"It's me Sal," he said with a smile. She rushed over to him and hugged him like she had not seen him in forever. Lucy smiled and so did Bear.

"You guys can use the cargo bay to catch up in private," Bear stated, "I'll find somewhere to land this thing." Sonic and Sally left the cockpit. Lucy sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"So," she said with a smile, "rescue mission successful?"

"Indeed Lucy," Bear said with a smile, "indeed it was."

**End of Chapter**

Bear and Lucy have successfully rescued both Sonic and Sally.

What will they do now?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Swamp of Death**

Scourge was in the communication center of his palace and he was furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET IN CONTACT WITH THE STATION!" he shouted angrily.

"I-I-It's exactly as I t-t-t-t-told you," a cat technician replied nervously, "t-t-t-the communications are d-d-d-down."

"Is stuttering your only skill!" Scourge said angrily, "or did you just pick it up over night?"

"N-N-N-No sire," the cat replied with a stutter, "I'm just telling you the truth."

"I need to know what happened up there and I need to know now!" Scourge shouted, "obviously the Rebels have rescued Sonic or else they wouldn't have tried that stunt that they pulled today. And if they haven't, we'll make sure he really suffers. Which will make me feel better."

"We will establish communication as soon as possible sire," the cat said rushed.

"You better," Scourge said angrily, "I just lost Fiona's and my personal slave. You better get communication back up within the next twenty four hours and I'll be sending you to the Swamp of Silence." The cat's eyes widened greatly and he looked terrified.

"N-N-No!" the cat shouted, "not there! Any where but there!"

"Then get to work!" Scourge shouted angrily.

WwwwwwW

Bear was piloting the ship smoothly with Lucy sitting in the co-pilot seat next to him.

"So where are we going to go now?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have a clue," he replied, "after all, we don't know where those Rebels are. They would have moved by now if we can believe what Geoffrey told us."

"I think he was serious," she stated, "after all, after five years of searching and failing, anyone's spirit and will would be broken." Bear took a quick glance behind them towards the door to the cargo bay.

"Yeah," he said as he turned back around.

"What's wrong Bear?"

"It's clear to me that we need to dethrone Scourge and over throw his empire," he explained, "however, we can't do it by ourselves."

"Which is why we rescued Sonic and Sally," she stated.

"Yes," he continued, "but five years of imprisonment for Sonic, with regular beatings. Then, there is Sally who has had to be a slave for the last five years. They both may have lost the will to fight."

"You do have a point," she replied, "and the same thing with the Rebels."

"Yeah. Which is why it's going to have to be us to start this rebellion," he said with excitement.

"Yes!" she agreed right away.

"Glad to see that you are on board for this," he said with a smile.

"Of course. We are in this together."

"Very true." Suddenly, the ship was losing power. They started to lose altitude slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," he replied while checking the systems. The ship started to shake. Bear was trying to keep it steady, but it wasn't working. Sally and Sonic rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Sally asked curiously.

"We started to lose power," Bear said as he continued to check the systems.

"And we currently don't know why," Lucy replied.

"Then we better find a place to set down," Sonic suggested, "before we crash." Bear continued to check the systems, but he then face palmed himself.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I know why we are losing power," Bear replied.

"Well tell us so that we can try and fix it," Sally said with a rushed voice.

"We are out of fuel," Bear said plainly. Everyone had blank stares on their faces.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked, "we are out of fuel?"

"Yup," Bear replied. The ship shook again. Bear tried to keep the ship steady, but it was extremely difficult.

"Then we better strap in for a crash landing right?" Lucy said as she made sure her seat belt was fashioned.

"That is correct Lucy," Bear said as he continue to steer the ship. Sally and Sonic sat down on near by chairs and strapped in. Once they were lower than the clouds, Bear and Lucy could a swamp below them.

"We are going to land in there?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"Don't have much of a choice now," Bear said seriously.

"Where are we going to land?" Sonic asked loudly.

"Some kind of swamp," Bear replied, "hold on tight!" Sally's eyes widened greatly.

"NO!" she shouted, "DON'T LAND IN THE SWAMP!"

"Don't have much of a choice now!" Bear shouted back, "hold on!" Before Sally could say anything, they hit the tree tops of the swamp and the ship shook violently. The shaking continued to worsen as the ship sank deeper into the swamp. Then, they came to a sudden stop. Bear looked up to see a ruined building about twenty feet away from them. Lucy started to shake her head.

"That was a rough ride," she complained.

"Sorry," Bear apologized, "I didn't realize that they put such limited fuel into these things."

"It's not that limited," Sonic said as he stood up and went to check on Sally. Bear unstrapped and stretched.

"Then why did it run out of fuel so damn quickly?" he asked in complaint. Then, he noticed that Sally was shaking in fear with her eyes closed. Lucy got out of her chair and saw the same thing.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Sonic replied.

"W-W-W-We're in t-t-t-the Swamp of Silence," Sally said in shock. Sonic, Bear, and Lucy looked confused.

"Swamp of Silence?" Bear said in confusion.

"What is that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's Scourge's execution grounds," Sally explained while Sonic was trying to calm her.

"The entire swamp?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Why is the entire swamp his execution grounds?" Bear asked.

"Because of Flying Frog," Sally replied. Sonic's eyes widened.

"What kind of name is Flying Frog?" Bear asked.

"To be honest," Lucy said with a plain look on her face, "it's a dumb name."

"While that may be true," Sonic said seriously, "this is one frog you don't want to underestimate."

"Why?" Bear asked curiously.

"He's crazy," Sally explained while still looking scared, "just plain crazy. He thinks killing is a game of hide and seek. If he finds you, you are dead. Over the past five years, Scourge has sent Mobians here to die. The numbers are in the hundreds." Sonic, Bear, and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Well then," Bear said seriously, "we better get out of here."

"It's impossible," Sally explained, "not a single Mobian has escaped here."

"Then we'll be the first ones," Lucy said proudly.

"Yeah," Bear agreed.

"We won't get out alive," Sally said with a terrified voice, "he'll find us and choke us to death."

"Sally," Sonic said sadly. Lucy slapped her across the face.

"Are you back in reality?" she asked curiously. Sally placed her hand over the spot where Lucy struck.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Your team is trying to save you guys," Lucy explained with a firm voice, "I had assumed that the reason why they were trying to save you guys was cause that you are strong. But it seems that life as a slave made you a coward!"

"We may not know this Flying Frog," Bear explained, "and we may not know what is on the outside of this Swamp of Silence, but what I do know is that I'm too damn stubborn to give up just because of one crazy frog. If he attacks us, we'll clubber him."

"Yeah," Lucy said proudly, "it's four against one. It is most logical that he'll try to pick us off one at a time. But sticking together is also our best chance of survival."

"So," Bear said seriously, "are you two done being wimps and ready to kick this frog's ass? Or do you two want to stay here and cower from one enemy?" Sonic and Sally looked at each other. Sonic extended his hand towards her.

"Come on," he said with a confident smile, "we've been out of action for too long. I say it's time we got back into it." Sally smiled and took his hand.

"You are right," she replied, "I'm sorry for freaking out there."

"It's fine," Sonic said with a soothing voice.

"Alright then," Bear stated, "now then, we need to back some food and head out."

"Good idea Bear," Lucy stated.

"But how are we going to carry the food?" Sally asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sonic stated, "we have no back packs. And there aren't any on this ship."

"They have parachutes," Bear said as he pointed to two parachutes.

"So?" Sally asked curiously. Bear sighed and went over to the wall and took down a parachute. He then opened it and took out the parachute. However, it was still attached to the bag because of the cords. He then shifted his hands into bear claws and slashed at the cords and easily cut them.

"Whoa," Sonic said in amazement, "your hands can change into bear claws?"

"Yeah," Bear replied as he modified the other parachute, "kind of the reason why my name is Bear."

"I was wondering about that," Sonic stated.

"Alright," Bear said as he took one of the new back pack, "I'll carry one. Who wants to carry the other one?"

"I will," Sonic said as he extended his hand. Bear handed him the other modified back pack. Then, they went into the cargo bay. There were three crates left. One had water bottles in it. The other two had food items in them. They looked inside; one had bread in it. The other one had apples inside.

"I think we dumped a few too many food containers back at the court yard," Bear said with a sigh.

"I would have to agree with you Bear," Lucy agreed, "but we will have to make do with what we have."

"She has a point," Sally stated. They started packing food in each of the packs. One pack had all the bread that they could fit in it. The other pack had was half filled with apples and had twenty bottles of water. Bear took the second pack and Sonic took the first one.

"Alright," Bear said with confidence, "let's do this." They opened the back of the cargo bay and the daft smell of the swamp rushed over them like a raging river. They looked around and they saw a mucky swamp with broken trees in front of them as well as some creepy looking ones still standing. Bear was looking around intensely with his eyes.

_I don't like this,_ he thought.

"Let's get going," Lucy said happily. Bear put his arm in front of her.

"Bear?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bear asked curiously. The group remained silent for a few moments.

"I don't hear anything," Lucy replied.

"Exactly," Bear said seriously, "no bugs, no crickets, no frogs, there is nothing here making noise except for us."

"It's the reason why this place is called the Swamp of Silence," Sally explained, "Flying Frog either ate everything here or killed it."

"Wow," Lucy said with a nervous tone.

"Alright then," Bear said seriously, "then we need to get moving then. Do you know a place that we will be safe outside the swamp?"

". . . .I don't know," Sally replied sadly.

"Explain on the way," Bear said as he stepped away from the ship, "we need to get moving." The others followed him.

"Since we came from that way," Lucy said as she pointed to the path of wrecked trees, "we want to go the opposite way right?"

"That is a good idea," Bear agreed.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, "we don't want to head back towards Scourge's castle."

"That is true," Sally said nervously as she looked around.

"Let's go," Bear said as he started walking in the opposite direction from where they came from. Sonic, Lucy, and Sally followed him.

"So Sally," Lucy said after a few minutes of silence, "what do you mean you don't know a safe place outside the swamp?"

"Knothole, the original place where we would hide, is gone," Sally replied sadly, "and the city that we fell back to, New Mobotropolis, sank into the earth beneath us."

"It sank!" Sonic said in shock, "how!"

"No one really knows," Sally said with a sigh, "what's worse is that Nicole sank with the city."

"Whose Nicole?" Bear asked curiously as they kept walking.

"A friend of ours," Sonic said sadly, "she was a great one too. She saved our lives so many times. How many friends of ours are dead Sally?"

"The most recent to die was Charmy," Sally replied sadly, "only Mighty is left from the Chaotix."

"Does that mean Knuckles is dead?" Sonic asked seriously.

"No," Sally replied, "Julie-Su is also alive. Those are the only two that I'm sure of at the moment."

"Tails is alive," Bear said as he stepped over a log. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"He is?" he asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "however, he is covered with scars and one of his arms is robotic."

"But. . . .he's alive?" Sonic asked as he continued to follow them.

"Yeah," Bear replied, "so is Amy. She now has a robotic eye." Sonic and Sally looked at each other.

"H-Have you seen any others?" Sally asked nervously.

"Geoffrey," Lucy replied, "he was fine from what we can tell. He was against trying to save you guys though."

"Why?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well," Bear stated, "we didn't have enough evidence of you being in space to convince him to launch a full scale rescue mission. But then again, it would have most likely ended up being Lucy and I any way."

"Why?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We were sent here from our dimensions to help you guys bring down Scourge," Bear replied.

"Really?" Sally asked as they continued to trek through the swamp.

"It's what it feels like," Lucy replied.

"Yup," Bear said with a smile.

WwwwwwW

The tech team was working as fast as they could to try to reestablish communication with the space station.

"Haven't we got the line back up yet?" a tech cat shouted.

"No," replied a mole, "this doesn't make any sense. We are fine on this end. I think the intruders that rescued Emperor Scourge's slave did something up there. Everything here is fine."

"We won't get communication back until they do something up there," a fox explained.

"Great," the cat said with a sigh, "who gets to explain this to his majesty?"

"I heard the entire thing," Scourge's voice came from behind the cat. The cat slowly turned around to see Scourge and with him was Shadow.

"E-Emperor Scourge," the cat said nervously, "G-G-General Shadow."

"So the only way we are going to get communication established is going up there, correct?" Scourge asked curiously.

"Y-Y-Yes," the cat replied with a stutter.

"And are you aware that those intruders ran off with our fastest space ship?" Scourge asked calmly.

"Y-Yes sire," the cat stuttered.

"So you know that it will take days to get to the space station with any other space ship right?" Scourge asked calmly.

"Y-Y-Yes sire," the cat replied nervously, "I'm aware of t-t-t-that as well."

"That's good," Scourge replied calmly, "that means that you should be aware that if you don't get those communications back up within the time limit I gave you, you will have a one way ticket to the Swamp of Silence."

"Y-Y-Yes sire," the cat said nervously, "I'm aware of that too."

"Good," Scourge replied with an evil smile.

"Sire!" a fox technician shouted, "Flying Frog is on the move!"

"What?" Scourge shouted back. He walked over to the fox and looked at the map display of the Swamp of Silence on a large screen. The tracker that they placed on Flying Frog was indeed moving. It was jumping all over the place.

"He only moves like this when he is hunting," the fox replied, "although he does prefer the term playing."

"But I haven't sent anyone in there for the past three months," Scourge said seriously, "and he has killed everything in that swamp. What could he be. . . ."

"Sire?" the fox asked curiously, "what is it?"

". . . .turn on the cameras hidden in the swamp," Scourge said with a wicked smile, "all of them."

"Yes sire," the fox said as he pushed some buttons. The screen changed into many small squares and showed various places in the swamp. They saw something rush past the camera's.

"That was Flying Frog right?" Shadow asked as he approached the screen.

"Yes," Scourge said while looking at the screens, "but I'm looking for something else."

"What sire?" the fox asked curiously. Scourge then smiled and pointed to a square on the screen.

"That one," he said with a commanding voice. The fox enlarged a square on the screen and it revealed a familiar crashed ship in the swamp.

"That's the ship that those mysterious intruders stole," Shadow stated.

"Yes," Scourge said with a wicked smile, "and they are in the Swamp of Silence. Oh this is perfect."

"How so?" Shadow asked, "you are about to lose your slave and the only means to keep her a slave."

"Wrong," Scourge said with a wicked smile, "you are very wrong. Fox, get me Eggman. I need something from him."

WwwwwwW

Bear, Lucy, Sonic, and Sally continue to trek through the swamp. After a hour, Sally stopped to catch her breath.

"Can we. . .take a break?" she asked with a tired voice.

"We really shouldn't," Bear said as he stopped and looked around.

"Why not?" Lucy asked curiously, "I mean, Sally is exhausted. We've been walking for an hour non stop."

"It's so that we can find a safe place to rest," Bear replied, "if we stop now, then Scourge's army will catch up to us. If we are lucky, they don't know we had to crash land in this swamp because we ran out of fuel."

"True," Sonic agreed, "but I'm getting pretty winded myself. I think at least a fifteen minute break is in order."

"Can you even sit still for that long?" Bear asked with a smug smile.

"After being in prison for five year?" Sonic replied with a plain face, "yeah, I can handle fifteen minutes." Lucy chuckled.

"Okay okay," Bear said with a sigh, "fifteen minutes it is then." They all found a spot to take a break near them. There were places to sit if you don't mind sitting on logs in a swamp. Bear took off his pack and handed everyone a bottle of water.

"How large is this swamp?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Pretty big," Sally explained, "there is a good chance that we won't get out until the next day."

"Yeah," Sonic said as he looked up into the sky, "after all, it is already night."

"Yes," Bear replied, "but had we stopped to rest right after the crash, they enemy would have caught up to us. We need a safe place to hide."

"There is no real safe place," Sally said full of depression.

"That is correct," a voice echoed through out the area. Everyone stood up and looked around.

"That was Scourge's voice," Sally said nervously.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Bear asked seriously.

"Scourge is just as fast as me," Sonic explained, "he most likely sprinted here with ease."

"That is where you are wrong Blue," Scourge's voice echoed through out the area, "I'm using the camera's that we have planted in the swamp to make contact with you." Sally's eyes widened.

"Oh crap," she said in shock, "I forgot about those. He's known we were here from the very beginning."

"That is correct my little slave," Scourge's voice echoed around them, "however, the game must now come to an end. Sonic will go back into his cage in space, and you'll be my personal slave again."

"Um. . .hello!" Lucy shouted, "two others right here who aren't going to let that happen."

"She is right," Bear said seriously, "we are going to kick your ass so hard that your children are going to feel it when they sit down."

"Ouch," Sonic stated.

"Threatening creatures that don't exist will get you no where," Scourge replied, "besides you won't even get the chance to meet me. Flying Frog is on your tail. And, I also have this." A eye bot floated down from the tree tops and hovered right in front of the party.

"A Spy Bot!" Sally shouted in shock.

"That's right," Scourge's voice came from the bot, "you will never escape from this bot. No matter how far you run, no matter what corner that you take, it will find you and tell me everything." Bear and Lucy stared at the camera.

"Hey Lucy," Bear said plainly.

"Yeah Bear?" Lucy replied.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked.

"Smash it," she replied. Before the bot could fly away, Lucy took out her hammer and smashed it on top of the bot. She brought it down to the ground and smashed it into many pieces.

"That was easy," Bear said with a smile.

"Hehehehe," a creepy laugh echoed through the area, "yessss. It wasss."

"What the hell?" Bear asked in shock.

"IT'S FLYING FROG!" Sally shouted.

"That's right former princess," Flying's voice said all around them in a creepy tone, "and you smashed the bot hedgehog girl."

"Ugh," Lucy said in disgust.

"I agree," Bear stated.

"But now isn't the time for talking," Flying said in a creepy tone from behind them, "now it's time to play." They turned around and they couldn't see him. He had moved before they saw him.

"Play what exactly?" Bear asked seriously.

"It's time to play hide and seek," Flying said with a happy yet creepy cheer.

**End of Chapter**

Bear, Lucy, Sonic, and Sally land in a horrible swamp with a crazed killer inside.

Scourge knows where they are.

What will become of our heroes?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**A Doomed Game**

"How do you expect us to play hide and seek when you already found us?" Bear asked while looking around.

"Oh it's very simple," Flying's voice came from all around them in a creepy tone, "we start a new game. The first one didn't count because Scourge put it on pause. To make it fair, I'm going to close my eyes and count to one hundred silently."

"And then you come after us?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Correct," Flying replied creepily, "and now for the countdown."

"Let's get moving," Bear ordered firmly. The four of them sprinted down the path they were following through the woods.

"Damn it all," Sonic cursed, "if this wasn't a swamp, I'd be able to use my speed to get us out of here."

"Me too," Lucy agreed.

"We'll have to make do with what we can," Bear said while dodging some low branches.

"So when he comes after us," Sonic stated, "what's the plan?"

"It would be hard to fight him here," Bear stated, "after all, he knows the terrain the best and has the advantage from the tree tops."

"That is very true," Lucy agreed, "and let's not forget the stretchy tongue."

"There is that too," Bear stated. Sally then her foot stuck in some mud and fell to the ground. The others rushed to her to see if she was alright.

"You okay?" Sonic asked curiously. Sally sat up all covered with mud and sighed.

"No," she replied.

"Well suck it up," Bear said with a rushed tone, "we got to get moving." Sally tried to stand and shouted in pain and fell back down.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said while rubbing her hurt ankle.

"That's not good," Lucy said seriously.

"Well then one of us is going to have to carry her then," Bear stated. Sonic took off his back pack and handed it to Lucy.

"I will," he said proudly. He knelt down next to Sally. She blushed a bright red and then climbed onto his back.

"You all settled there?" Bear asked curiously.

"Yes," Sonic replied. Then they continued their run.

"Why struggle?" Scourge asked through the camera's, "there is no point. This whole planet is now mine. There is no where safe for you to hide. I will find you and crush you like an ant."

"Is he seriously trying to talk us into surrendering?" Bear asked while running.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "he is."

"Is Sally and I that he wants," Sonic said seriously, "if need be, leave us to escape."

"I don't think so," Bear said seriously, "that's not how I do things."

"Same here," Lucy agreed.

"But you are going to get caught," Sally said with a worried tone.

"That remains to be seen," Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah," Bear replied with a smile as well, "we are stronger than you look. You here that guy in charge! We are going to show you that we don't give up!"

"It will be the death of you then," Scourge's voice said with a dark tone.

"READY OR NOT!" a voice shouted in the distance.

"Crap," Sonic cursed, "he has reached one hundred already."

"He must have cheated," Lucy stated, "he didn't count using Mississippi."

"I agree," Bear said with a firm voice, "he cheated. When playing hide and seek, you are suppose to count that way."

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?" Sonic and Sally shouted together with angry anime faces, "SAYING THE RULES OF HIDE AND SEEK AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"If Flying Frog is going to treat this like a game," Bear said with a smile, "then we should go along with it."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked curiously.

"It's simple," Bear replied, "we are going to play our way."

"You need to be more specific," Sonic stated.

WwwwwwW

After a few minutes of watching Bear and the others run through the cameras, they were gone. None of the cameras could see them.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Scourge shouted.

"I don't know sire," a fox technician said in a frightened voice, "I can't find them any where."

"Flying!" Scourge shouted, "find them already!"

"They are actually playing," Flying said in a happy creepy voice, "this is so much fun."

"This isn't about fun!" Scourge shouted, "find them!"

WwwwwwW

Flying Frog was hopping from tree top to tree top, looking around for his play mates. He stopped hopping around and took a look around.

"They are playing well," he said to himself in a creepy voice, "they are the best players that I've ever had." He continued to look around some more. It was then he found a familiar object. It was one of Sonic's sneakers, specifically the left one. Flying looked confused. He jumped down and looked at it.

_Aw,_ Flying thought, _Sonic lost one of his sneakers. His foot must be so cold and muddy._ He looked around from his spot and didn't see anyone.

"I wonder how far they got without his sneaker?" he asked himself.

"This far!" Bear shouted. Flying Frog looks towards the direction of the shouting to find Bear standing by a tree. Before Flying could do anything, something flew from behind and smacked him in the back of the head. It was a hammer. The force of the blow sent him flying towards Bear. He delivered a solid kick to his stomach. This sent Flying Frog flying back towards a different tree, and then Sonic shot out of the tree and slammed his fist into his chest. Flying was sent flying down to the ground and landed on a fallen tree so hard that it shattered. He had swirls in his eyes and out cold. Sonic landed on the ground with his right foot.

"A little help here Bear," Sonic requested. Bear smiled and walked over to his sneaker on the ground. He tossed it to Sonic and he put it back on. Lucy walked onto the scene with a smile on her face.

"Nice throw with your hammer Lucy," Bear stated.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a smile.

_That hammer,_ Sonic thought, _and also the way Lucy looks, she reminds me of Amy._

"Alright," Bear said proudly, "let's go get Sally and our packs and continue to move forward."

"Shouldn't we restrain Flying Frog?" Lucy suggested. They all looked at him and nodded they heads in unison.

"And I know just how to do it as well," Bear said with a wicked smile.

"How?" Lucy asked curiously. Bear reached into Flying's mouth and stretched out his tongue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic shouted in shock. Bear then tied up Flying Frog with his own tongue.

"What I like to call a tongue twister," Bear said with a smile. Lucy started laughing. Bear looked around and found a small red light hidden in the trees.

_There's one of the cameras,_ he thought with a smile, _perfect._ Bear then picked up Flying and put him in sight of the camera.

"Lucy," he stated, "can you get our packs while Sonic continues to carry Sally?" Lucy was still laughing but nodded her head and headed off with Sonic. Bear looked at the camera with a smile. He stayed there for a few seconds until Lucy and Sonic returned with Sally on his back.

"Here is yours," Lucy said as she handed a pack to him. He put it on his back and looked back at the camera.

"Hey Scourge!" he shouted towards the camera, "we win!" Then, they continued on their way.

WwwwwwW

Bear shouted at the camera towards Scourge that they won. Then, they vanished from the screen. Everyone in the room was looking back at their leader. His fist was shaking.

"You think you've won do you?" he asked quietly to no one.

"Sire?" a technician asked nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge laughed like a maniac.

"Sire?" a swallow technician asked nervously.

"He must be joking," Scourge ranted, "he and his group beat up a crazy frog. And they think that they've won from that! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-W-W-What would you l-l-like us to do sire?" a walrus technician asked nervously.

"Send for Predator Hawk!" Scourge shouted, "and tell him the hunt is on!"

WwwwwwW

Bear, Lucy, and Sonic continue to make their way through the Swamp of Silence. Sally was still riding on Sonic's back. She was resting someone nicely.

"She must be tired," Lucy said quietly.

"Yup," Sonic replied quietly.

"It's to be expected after the day we've had," Bear stated quietly, "but it isn't done yet. After all, we still have a way to go. We don't know when we are going to get outside this swamp."

"This is true," Lucy said sadly, "and I'm starting to get tired."

"But we can't rest here," Bear stated, "Scourge knows where we are. We need to find a somewhat safe spot. Which will have to be outside the swamp. However, I don't know where we can find a resting spot."

"I know," Lucy said with a sad sigh.

"We will have to find a spot soon," Sonic said with a sigh, "I'm getting winded myself."

"But for now," Bear said seriously, "we need to keep movAAAAAAAHHHH!" He disappeared from their sight. They rushed to where he disappeared from. They found a hole there.

"Are you okay Bear?" Lucy called out to him.

"Yeah!" Bear shouted back. Sally started to stir a little.

"Sally," Sonic whispered to her, "wake up."

"Hmmm," Sally said with a grumble, "what is it?" Sonic just jumped into the hole with Sally. Lucy looked confused but followed him as well. The cave was nice and roomy. Sonic gently placed Sally on a large tree root. They also noticed that there was a path that they could follow.

"I think we've found a safe place to rest," Lucy said with a smile.

"I agree," Bear said with a smile, "it's nice and secluded. Well hidden as well. Plus, with this underground path, we can take it out of the swamp."

"Assuming that it leads out of the swamp," Sally said while rubbing her ankle.

"That's true," Bear agreed, "but we can hope."

"I agree," Lucy said while looking down the tunnel, "although we would need something to light the way. You can't see well in there."

"And how do we know that there is any air down there?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We don't," Bear replied, "but it's the only safe bet that we have. After all, I'm sure that Scourge knows that we need to rest. Also, I'm pretty sure that they will have forces outside of the swamp before we can get out of the swamp."

"Bear is right," Lucy agreed, "we need to take that chance. I think it'll be worth it." There was silence among them. Sonic and Sally then hesitantly nodded their heads.

"Alright," Sally said with a sigh, "you both are right."

"Alright then," Bear replied, "let's rest up then. We will need it for the journey." Sonic laid down on the ground of the cave and closed his eyes.

"Agreed," he replied with a yawn. Sally laid down on a dirt patch behind the large tree root she was sitting on. Soon, they were asleep.

"They must be tired," Lucy said quietly.

"I agree," Bear agreed quietly, "I think we should rest up as well."

"I think so too," she said with a yawn, "I am tired."

"After today," he said quietly, "resting is a good idea." He found a place to sit down and rest against a wall. Lucy found a place to sleep on the floor.

"Good night Bear," she said with a yawn.

"Night Lucy," he replied happily. He closed his eyes and waited for a few minutes. Soon, he heard Lucy's quiet breathing. He then opened his eyes and stared at the hole that he fell down.

_Someone has to keep watch, _he thought, _and it should be me. However, this is going to be a long night._

**End of Chapter**

Bear and the group beat Flying Frog and his twisted version of hide and seek.

Scourge has sent Predator Hawk after them now.

The group has also find a possible safe way to leave the Swamp of Silence.

What is going to happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Deep Escape**

Scourge's tech team continued to search for the intruders in the Swamp of Silence using the cameras; however, they had no luck finding them. Since late last night, they disappeared off of the grid completely. It was as if they magically escaped from the swamp.

"We've been searching all night," a badger complained, "and we haven't found them. Not even a sign of them."

"Emperor Scourge isn't going to like this," a cat said nervously.

"Neither is Empress Fiona," a fox said while he continued to look through the cameras. He once again saw Flying Frog trying to escape from Bear's tongue twister tie with no luck.

"Who is going to explain it to him that we can't find them?" a walrus asked curiously.

"No one does," the cat replied, "no one wants to inform Emperor Scourge that we haven't found them yet."

"And yet," Scourge's voice came from the entryway, "you just did." The tech team froze up and slowly turned around to see Scourge standing with Fiona next to him.

"Your majesties," the tech team said nervously in unison.

"You haven't found them?" Scourge asked calmly, "I gave you guys a full night to find them. And you have the nerve to tell me that you haven't found them?"

"It's not that sire," the cat quickly replied, "it's as if they have disappeared from the swamp completely. The soldiers you've place at the exit that they were heading to didn't see them come out. They didn't see anything fly out of the swamp either. It's as if they magically disappeared from the swamp completely."

"The only way they could do that is if Sonic had a Chaos Emerald," Scourge explained calmly, "but we know he doesn't have one."

"Unless," the cat said nervously, "those other two gave him one." Scourge and Fiona looked at him with an evil glare.

"If they had one," Fiona said angrily, "then they would have used it to escape from the space station. However, they stole a cargo ship. Obviously, they don't have one."

"Your Empress is correct," Scourge stated, "so, this means that they are still in the swamp. FIND THEM!"

"Yes sire!" the tech team shouted nervously together.

"Emperor Scourge!" the fox shouted, "we've finally reestablished communications with the space station."

"It's about damn time," Scourge said harshly as he turned towards the screen. It turned on and there appeared Simion on screen.

"Finally!" he shouted, "I told you fools to make it five minutes! Not twelve hours!"

"Sorry sir!" voices shouted in the background.

"Commander Simion," Scourge said calmly, "I assume this is about the intruders that have escaped from your grasp?"

"Yes," Simion replied, "however, it was my men that let escape. They didn't come and get me like good soldiers. So, I'm going to punish them accordingly."

"I see," Scourge stated, "well that's good and all but I need you down here."

"I will leave as soon as I'm able to sire," Simion explained, "we currently don't have a vessel here other than the escape pods."

"Then take one," Scourge ordered, "I need you down here as soon as possible. After all, the best way to stop a rebellion is to crush it before it can rise."

"But it would be nice to have a rebellion," Simion said with a smile, "it would make for nice entertainment."

"True," Scourge said with a wicked smile, "however, one of the new enemies, his name is apparently Bear, has mocked me. I can't let that slide."

"Of course sire," Simion agreed, "I will take a pod and head to the planet surface immediately."

"We will have a vessel ready to come and get you," Scourge explained, "once the station sends us the coordinates of where you land."

"Yes sire," Simion said with a bow and left. They waited a few minutes and a dog soldier stepped into view.

"Emperor Scourge," the dog stated, "Simion's pod actually should land about 100 miles south east of your castle."

"That close?" Scourge said with a smile, "I see. That is good. Thank you very much. Be ready for your punishment for when he returns."

"Of course sire," the dog said sadly as the communication ended.

". . . .is there anyone else on the station that is important or high ranking?" Scourge asked curiously.

"No sire," the fox said with a salute, "and we've just confirmed that Simion's escape pods is in the planet's atmosphere."

"Good," Scourge said as he walked away, "blow up the station with every single one of those miserable failures still on board." He then left with Fiona. The tech team looked at each other nervously.

"D-D-Did he just-"

"Gave us an order," the fox said sadly as he was pushing some buttons, "yes. Yes he did." A red button emerge from the console. The fox quickly pressed it so he wouldn't change his mind. They couldn't see the explosion nor hear it. Yet they could hear the screams of their dying friends in space.

WwwwwwW

Bear was awake all night. Looking at the hole making sure that they wouldn't get taken by surprise. Once and awhile, he would have to pinch himself to make sure that he stayed awake. Once he heard Lucy starting to stir, he closed his eyes. Lucy sat up and looked around. She saw Sonic, Sally, and Bear still asleep. She stretched and saw that Bear had opened his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied quietly, "I was about to wake up any way."

"Really?" she asked quietly, "you look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Odd," he replied as he stood up and stretched, "I feel fine. But we need to get moving again. We should wake the others, eat, and head down the tunnel." Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Bear gently waked up Sonic, while Lucy waked up Sally the same way. Everyone got an apple, some bread, and water for breakfast.

"Not exactly the breakfast of champions," Sonic said while eating.

"Just be glad we have food," Bear replied.

"I agree," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"How can you stay positive with our situation?" Sally asked.

"I'm not," Lucy replied, "but having positive attitude helps me get through the day."

"I guess that works," Sonic said with a smile, "I use to be like that."

"But if we are going to take the tunnel," Sally stated, "we are going to need a source of light."

"I've already gotten that taken care of," Bear said as he finished his food.

"Really?" Sonic asked curiously. Bear reached into his pocket and pulled out his small telescope.

"Bear," Sally said with a sigh, "that's a telescope."

"And you said it can only see in regular, thermal, and x-ray," Lucy stated. Sally and Sonic stared at Bear.

"Yes Lucy," he replied, "this is true."

"What kind of telescope is that?" Sally asked curiously.

"An awesome one," Bear said as she tinkered it with it a little and light came from the ring around the lens.

"You didn't tell me that it was a flashlight too," Lucy said in shock.

"Actually it's a torch," Bear replied, "sort of. Wiz built in the light part just in case I got lost in the dark."

"How long will it last?" Sally asked curiously.

"At least a day," Bear replied, "as in a complete twenty four hours."

"Impressive," Sonic stated.

"Yup," Bear replied with a smile, "Wiz is a genius."

"Reminds me of Tails," Sonic said with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry about it Sonic," Sally said with a comforting voice, "you two will be reunited soon."

"I know," Sonic replied.

"Alright then," Bear said as he strapped on his back pack, "I think it's time we get moving."

"Sure," Lucy said as she strapped on her back pack as well. Sonic went over to Sally and started to carry her piggy back style. Bear was in the lead with Lucy right behind him, and finally Sonic and Sally in the back. Holding up the torch telescope, Bear lead the team into the tunnel.

WwwwwwW

Flying was still tied up in the swamp, trying to break free. After what feels like forever, Predator Hawk swoops in from the sky and lands in front of him.

"To think that they actually beat you with ease," he said as he untied him, "you are losing your touch."

"They were smart," Flying replied.

"Too bad that it doesn't take a genius to out smart you," Predator replied plainly, "not get moving. Apparently, they are still somewhere inside the swamp."

"Really?" Flying asked with a happy creepy cheer.

"Yes," Predator replied seriously, "let's get moving. A storm will be here soon."

"Good thing to," Flying replied as he jumped into a tree, "the swamp needs more water." Flying disappeared into the tree tops while Predator when looking in another direction.

WwwwwwW

Bear, Lucy, Sonic, and Sally have been traveling down the tunnel for awhile now. Sally was still riding on Sonic's back. The light from the telescope gave them about ten feet of visibility in front of them and behind them.

"How long have we've been walking down this tunnel?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I've lost track of time," Bear replied, "an hour at least I think though."

"Maybe you guys should take a break," Sally suggested.

"I'm fine to keep going," Bear said with a yawn.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked with concern in her voice, "you sound like you had a hard time sleeping."

"I'm fine Lucy," Bear said as he turned his head towards her with a smile on his face, "but thank you for your concern."

"But I am getting winded," Sonic stated, "can we take a break?"

"I suppose so," Bear said as he stopped. He looked further ahead and saw that the path went down. Not straight down, but it did look like the path went into a steep decline. He walked forward a little further to see that it was as he thought.

"What's up Bear?" Lucy asked curiously.

"A break sounds like a good idea," Bear said as he walked back to the group, "there is a steep decline ahead. We should rest before heading down."

"That is a good idea," Sonic said as he gently placed Sally on the ground. Bear then looked at the tunnel cave that they were in.

"What's up Bear?" Lucy asked curiously.

"As we continue down this tunnel," Bear explained, "I see it being more and more man made." Lucy, Sonic, and Sally looked at the tunnel as well. There were parts where tree roots came out, but they were cut down. Also, the center of the tunnel on the ground, it was level, like it was a path.

"You are right," Lucy agreed, "someone definitely made this tunnel."

"Let's hope it wasn't Scourge," Sonic stated.

"I hope so too," Sally stated, "but why would he make this tunnel? For what purpose?"

"I'm not sure," Bear replied.

"Maybe to make sure that there were no Rebels underground," Lucy suggested.

"I have to say that is a good guess," Bear agreed. Then, there was silence among them. No one spoke for a few minutes. Then, a distant sound was heard.

"Hey," Sally stated, "do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah," Sonic said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not sure what it is though," Lucy stated.

"Same here," Bear said as he looked behind them, "however, I know it's coming from behind us." He walked back a few feet to see if he could see it.

"Can you see anything?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No," Bear replied, "but the sound is getting louder."

"It sounds like rushing water," Sonic stated. Everyone's eyes widened.

". . . .oh shit," Sally said in shock.

"Sonic," Bear said with wide eyes, "pick up Sally and hold on tight. Lucy, we are going to do the same so know one ends up alone." Sonic quickly picked up Sally bridal style. Bear and Lucy walked over to each other and hugged each other. Bear still kept the torch telescope out so that they would have some light.

"Hope you aren't afraid of water slides," Lucy said with a smile.

"Actually," Bear said with a smile, "part of me is actually going to enjoy this."

"Same here," Lucy said with a goofy grin.

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?" Sally and Sonic shouted with angry anime faces. As if on cue, the rushing water caught up them and swept them off of their feet. They reached the slope in a second or two and the water continued to carry them.

"WATER SLIDE!" Bear and Lucy shouted happily.

"YOU TWO ARE ENJOYING THIS?" Sonic and Sally shouted with angry anime faces. Soon, the tunnel was going through twists and turns. Bear and Lucy were shouting like on a roller coaster ride, enjoying the trip every second. However, Sonic and Sally were just plain screaming. After at least seven minutes, the tunnel lead to an opening and the group were shot out of the hole. Below them was a large, crystal clear, underground lake.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Sonic shouted in panic.

"Really!" Bear shouted back calmly.

"After five years in a water tank," Lucy shouted calmly, "you never learned how to swim?"

"I WAS A PRISONER!" Sonic shouted back still in a panic.

"Lame excuse!" Bear shouted back.

"Yeah man!" Lucy shouted. They hit the water and created a large splash. Same thing with Sonic and Sally. Bear swam to the surface.

"You okay?" he asked Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Can you swim to shore?" Bear asked, "I'm going to make sure that Sonic doesn't drown." It was then Sally and Sonic emerged from the water, and it was Sally who was swimming and carrying Sonic.

"I thought you twisted your ankle?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I did," Sally replied, "but I'm not putting any pressure or weight on it. So swimming isn't a problem. But it still does hurt." Bear and Lucy let go of each other and Lucy swam to shore. Bear helped Sonic and Sally get to shore. Once there, Sonic carried Sally bridal style to a spot where they all could sit down. Lucy took off her back pack and opened it. All the bread was soaking wet and so was the group.

"Bread is ruined," she said with a sigh.

"I see," Bear replied, "we'll have to make do until we can get some more."

"Just plain apples though doesn't sound very appealing," Sonic said with a sigh, "I could go for some chili dogs right now."

"Oh stop complaining," Bear crumbled, "we are all wet and miserable right now. Although, the water slide was pretty fun."

"Yeah," Lucy said with a smile, "can we go again?"

"You can't be serious?" Sally asked in shock.

"She is," Bear said with a smile.

"Then maybe she'll get her wish later," a voice came from behind them. Bear and Lucy stood ready to fight. However, Sonic and Sally were in shock. Soon, a familiar purple walrus emerged from the rocks. However, one of his legs were robotic.

"Who are you?" Bear asked angrily.

"And what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she took out her hammer.

"Guys wait," Sonic said as he stepped in front of them, "he's a friend."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"His name is Rotor," Sally said with a smile, "and he was one of the Freedom Fighters that fought along side Sonic and I."

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten me," Rotor said with a smile.

"But I thought you were dead," Sally said with a smile and a tear in her eye.

"Well," Rotor said with an embarrassed tone, "that tends to happen when you sink with a city."

"Sink with a city?" Bear and Lucy asked in shock.

"Yeah," Rotor replied, "New Mobotropolis. It's down here and fully operational too."

**End of Chapter**

After a night's rest, Bear and the group travel down the tunnel.

Scourge is looking for them.

After awhile, a water current carries our heroes to an underground lake where they meet Rotor and tells them that New Mobotropolis is alright.

What a turn of events.

Find out what happens next in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**A Haven**

"Rotor," Sally said in shock, "are you serious?"

"Yeah," Rotor replied with a smile, "I am."

"So let me get this straight," Lucy stated, "the city that sank is down here? Completely fine and such?"

"Some did die during the fall," Rotor said sadly, "and I lost my leg."

"W-Who else is alive?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Bunnie is alive and so is Nicole," Rotor explained.

"They're alive?" Sally shouted in shock.

"Yes," Rotor continued, "and so is your brother Sally. And his family." Sally sighed happily.

"Thank goodness," she said in relief.

"However," Rotor said seriously, "Elias has been paralyzed from the waste down. He was hit pretty hard during the collapse. Also, Antoine is dead." Sally's expression saddened greatly from hearing that. So did Sonic. However, he looked at Rotor with a serious look on his face.

"What about my family?" he asked in earnest.

"Your uncle, Chuck, is fine," Rotor said with a smile, "and so is your mother, Bernadette." Sonic smiled yet it only lasted a second.

"What about my dad?" Rotor's gaze turned towards the ground.

"He died during the collapse," he said sadly, "he was one of the causalities." Sonic could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dad," he said sadly.

"I don't mean to ruin your reunion here," Bear stated, "but we are currently wet and miserable." Rotor smiled.

"Of course," he stated, "follow me. I'll guide you guys to the city. It isn't far." Rotor left on the path he arrived from. Bear followed him immediately. Lucy followed after waiting for Sonic and Sally. Sonic was carrying Sally like before. They started walking towards the large rock shaped dome they saw earlier.

"Hey," Lucy whispered to Bear, "don't you think you were a little harsh back there?"

"I know I was," Bear replied quietly to her, "I'll apologize to them later. I'm exhausted."

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously, "going down a water slide isn't that tiring."

"I know."

"Unless you stayed up all night on guard last night you shouldn't be. . .wait, did you do that?" Bear kept walking and didn't answer her. "You did didn't you?"

"Well someone had to," he replied, "we couldn't risk getting caught."

"You could have told me," she said firmly, "we could have taken shifts."

"But you looked tired," he argued, "I wanted to let you get some sleep."

"What are you two arguing about?" Rotor asked curiously.

"This hard head stayed up all night last night to keep watch for bad guys," Lucy explained.

"Bear," Sonic said in shock, "you really did that?"

"Had to," Bear replied.

"Actually," Rotor said with a nervous smile, "you didn't." They all stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Bear asked curiously.

"Nicole designed that cave area where you guys slept," Rotor explained, "it's highly advance. What it is. . .think of it as a one way mirror."

"So," Bear said depressingly, "we could see what was out there, but they couldn't see what was in the hole."

"But we were able to," Sally replied.

"Nicole allowed you guys to see that so you would jump in," Rotor explained, "we have control over when to turn it on and off. You guys were completely safe in there."

"How could I have known that?" Bear asked, "none of us could have known that. I did what I thought was best."

"We'll let you rest once we get inside," Rotor explained, "I'm sure that you could use it."

"And he'll get it too," Lucy said firmly, "even if I have to knock him out."

"Umm. . .that won't be needed," Bear said nervously, "I will take a nap." Soon, they arrived at the rock dome.

"Nicole," Rotor said with a smile, "Freedom Fighters Forever." Then, a path opened in the rocks. Rotor walked through and the others followed. Then, they were in a underground city. There were Mobians all around staring at them in awe.

"It's Sonic and Sally," a Mobian said happily.

"Sonic's alive!" a Mobian shouted happily.

"Sally is free!" a child Mobian shouted happily. Crowds rushed over towards them. Bear and Lucy were pushed back away from the crowds.

"They must be happy that their friends are home," Lucy said with a smile.

"I agree," Bear stated.

"It is more than that," a voice said calmly from behind, "their heroes have returned." Bear and Lucy turn around to see a female lynx wrapped in purple cloth.

"Who are you?" Bear asked in shock.

"I'm Nicole," the lynx replied.

"Oh," Bear said with a smile, "Sally told us about you."

"It's nice to meet you Nicole," Lucy said with a smile.

"And you two as well," Nicole replied happily. Rotor walked over to them.

"Hey Nicole," he stated, "do you think you can make these two a place to stay?"

"What?" Bear said in shock, "she can't do that."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "she is going to need some help."

"I take it that Sally didn't tell you that I am an AI program," Nicole explained.

"A what now?" Bear asked curiously.

"She said an AI program," Lucy repeated. Nicole turned to an empty lot behind her. She started to wave her hands and they were glowing. Soon, a house started to form from materials around them. They shifted and morphed into the parts that they needed. In a matter of seconds, a decently sized house appeared before them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lucy and Bear shouted in unison, "SHE JUST MADE A HOUSE!"

"You guys must not have seen this before," Rotor said in amazement at their reaction.

"Of course we haven't," Bear said in shock, "seriously, this has never happened to us before."

"Yeah," Lucy said in shock, "I'm mean I know fast and that was fast. It should be impossible."

"Not for Nicole," Rotor said with a smile, "it can be explained later."

"Good," Bear said while holding his head, "all of this is making my head spin."

"And here I thought you were smart," Lucy said with a teasing voice.

"I am," Bear replied, "just not right now." They laugh. Nicole opens the door.

"Please," she said kindly, "go inside." Bear, Lucy, and Rotor walked inside. It was a nice home decorated a nice tan color. The floor didn't have any carpets, but there were some couches and a table. A full kitchen and two bed rooms, and a working bathroom.

"This is a very nice place," Bear said with smile.

"I agree," Lucy said with a smile.

"It has two bedrooms," Nicole explained, "one for each of you. They are the same so it doesn't matter which one you guys pick." Bear walked over to the nearest one and opened the door. It was a medium sized room with a queen sized bed. Bear leaped forward and landed on the bed.

"It's amazingly comfortable," Bear said in a tired voice, "so. . .comfortable. So. . .tired." Bear started to fall asleep.

"Before you go to sleep," Lucy called out, "you might want to take care of your wet clothes." Bear got out of bed and closed the door.

"Thank you," Bear called out with a tired voice.

"Why is he so tired?" Nicole asked curiously.

"He stayed up all night to make sure that we didn't get ambushed," Lucy explained.

"I see," Nicole replied, "but any way, you'll find a robe to wear while we get your clothes washed. I'm sure that they need it after going through that swamp." Lucy looked at her clothes and they were dirty. She blushed out of embarrassment.

"Right," she said with a smile, "good call."

**End of Chapter**

They arrive in New Mobotropolis and discover some of their friends have died.

But our heroes have found a place to rest.

What will be their next move?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Recovering**

Bear was still asleep in the room of the house that Nicole made for them. Lucy was in a robe staring out the window. There were Mobian kids playing happily, oblivious to the horrors on the surface.

_I can't believe that Bear stood up all night watching the entrance,_ Lucy thought, _how did he stay up all night with nothing to do? That has to be incredibly boring. And hard to do. But the fact that he did it, means that he could have done it before._ Lucy turned around and stared at the door to Bear's room.

WwwwwwW

Sonic and Sally were taken to the palace after they finally got through the crowds. Once inside the throne room, they saw Elias in a wheel chair smiling at them.

"My dear sister," he said happily. Sally ran up to her brother and hugged him like she had not seen him in years.

"Elias," she said happily, "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I you dear sister," Elias said happily with tears in his eyes, "it's good to see you finally free. Both of you."

"Just focus on your sister for now man," Sonic said while rubbing his nose in his usual cocky fashion, "she is more important to you than I am."

"You both are important," Elias said full of hope, "but she is my little sister."

"Thus she is more important to you," Sonic said with a smile, "so how is your wife doing?"

"We just recently had a baby," Elias explained, "but she is doing fine."

"Can I meet your child?" Sally asked with great excitement.

"Of course you can meet our son," Elias replied, "but before you do I wanted to talk to you both about your two friends."

"You mean Bear and Lucy?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes. I've never heard of them before today."

"Brother," Sally said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "they can be trusted."

"They came here from another dimension," Sonic explained.

"Another dimension?" Elias asked in shock, "you mean they are from Moebius like Scourge?"

"No," Sonic replied, "from a completely different dimension."

"What?" Elias asked in shock, "but why? Why come here? I don't understand."

"That is something that only they can answer," she replied, "after all, they have proven that they can be trusted."

"They are also powerful," Sonic explained, "Lucy is just as fast as me and uses a hammer similar to Amy's hammer."

"Hmmm," Elias said deep in thought, "and what about Bear?"

"He can morph his hands into bear claws," Sally explained, "which I have to say is freaky, but cool at the same time."

"Indeed," Elias said while trying to absorb all of the information, "but this is a lot to take in."

"Then I'm sorry to add to it," Sonic said seriously, "but it must be done. These two are serious about taking down Scourge and his empire." Elias stared at Sonic in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me," Sonic stated, "they are serious about taking him down. Also, they truly believe that they can do it."

"Alone?"

"They know that they can't do it alone," Sally explained, "which is why they are most likely going to ask us for our help. But-"

"You don't want to?" Elias asked curiously.

"Five years of being his slave," Sally said while shaking, "five y-years of humiliation, doing everything Scourge told me to do, and I mean EVERYTHING." Elias and Sonic's eyes widened.

". . .I'd rather not know the details," Elias said with great sadness.

"Same here," Sonic said while shaking some disgusting thoughts out of his head.

"And what about you Sonic?" Elias asked curiously.

"Well," Sonic said hesitantly, "last time I fought him I lost. And since then, I've had regular beatings for five years. Also, they held me in a under water cage in space. I think Scourge tried to beat out my fighting spirit."

". . . .and did it work?" Elias asked curiously.

"I am not sure," Sonic said with doubt in his voice. This was the first time either of them heard such doubt from him.

_I guess it did work if he is doubting himself,_ she thought sadly.

"What about the trip here that you two took with your new friends?" Elias asked curiously, "surely you were brave and fought during that right?"

"That's because I wanted to get Sally some where safe," Sonic explained, "now that I have time to stop and catch my breath, I'm not sure what I should do." Silence fell over them once again. None of them were sure what to do. None of them knew if they could do anything.

". . . .I think we should talk to them," Elias said hesitantly and broke the silence.

"Who?" Sally asked curiously.

"Bear and Lucy," Elias replied.

"I think Bear is still sleeping," Sonic explained, "after all, he did just stay up all night last night to make sure we weren't discovered."

"I suppose you are right," Elias agreed, "but maybe, just maybe they can help us."

"They have so far," Sally stated, "but how far are they willing to go to help us?"

"That is something that we have to ask them," Sonic replied.

WwwwwwW

Bear slowly came to and stretched greatly with a big yawn.

_That was well earned,_ he thought, _and needed. Stupid advance A.I. not telling us about the camouflage entrance. But then again, I guess she couldn't tell us. No way of getting us a message from down here. That's for sure._ Bear then got up and put on the robe that was in the room. He walked out into the living room to see Lucy drinking some tea on the couch.

"Well look who is awake," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I believe I've earned that sleep."

"I guess," she said in a teasing voice.

"You guess? Let's see you try to stay up all night."

"Only when I have something to do," she said like a child. Bear laughs.

"I don't remember you being this hard to deal with when we took on that army together."

"That's because we didn't have much time to relax."

"We had that week to relax while waiting for Juba's wounds to recover." Bear went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"Hey Bear," she stated, "what are we going to do now?"

"Simple, rest and be ready for the next mission."

"I meant about Sonic and Sally." Bear poured himself a cup of coffee when it was ready. There was about five minutes of silence between them.

"We'll leave it up to them."

"But we can't do this by ourselves."

"I am aware of that Lucy," he said as he took a sip of his coffee, "however, we can't force them into this. The last five years have been horrible for them. They just might want to chill and not fight any more."

"But then how are we suppose to get home?"

"Who knows. But for now, all we can do is relax. We'll see what the morning brings tomorrow." There was a knock on their door. Lucy went over to it and opened it. There stood Sonic and Sally and Elias was right behind them. Sonic was holding Bear's dry clothes, and Sally had Lucy's clothes.

"We thought you guys could use these," Sally said with a smile.

"Oh that we can," Bear said as he happily took is clothes and rushed into his room. Lucy laughed and took her clothes.

"Thank you." She then went to her room and closed the door. Bear came out in seconds with his usual attire.

"Much better," he said happily.

"I'll bet," Elias said as he rolled into the house with Sally and Sonic right behind him.

"So you are?" Bear asked curiously as he was studying Elias.

"I'm Elias," he introduced himself, "king of this kingdom and older brother of Sally."

"I was going to say," Bear said as he looked back and forth between Sally and Elias, "you two definitely share a resemblance."

"Yes," Elias replied. Soon, Lucy came out, fully dressed in her outfit.

"Nice," Bear said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a smile. They laughed together; however, the other three were silent.

"eh?" Bear said in confusion, "what's up with you guys?" Silence fell over them for none of them responded.

"What is wrong?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's just that," Sally said nervously, "well, there was something that we wanted to ask you two."

"Which is?" Bear asked before taking a drink from his coffee.

"Just how. . .committed are you two to helping us?" Sonic asked in a blurt out fashion. Lucy looked at him with a confused look and Bear put down his coffee.

"Having doubts Sonic?" he asked in a cool voice. Everyone turned to Bear.

"Well. . .yeah."

"Doubts are a natural part of life," Bear began, "they come in and make us second guess ourselves. Make us wonder if what we did was right, or could it have gone a different way. And then there is the doubt that can destroy just about anyone's will power. Am I strong enough?" Sonic, Sally, and Elias' eyes widened greatly. Lucy was listening too, but she could sense something about Bear's words.

_I have to say this is great,_ Lucy thought, _but something about his words. I sense something behind those words._

"That is the doubt that is eating away at all three of you," Bear said full of confidence, "it's because you guys lost to Scourge five years ago. You lost once and you gave up or were captured."

"No one gave up!" Elias shouted. Bear stared at him with cold eyes. These eyes were so cold that it was like staring into a blizzard.

"Then tell me," Bear began, "what the hell have you been doing down here the entire time."

"Planning our next move," Elias explained, "we've made several tunnels that lead to the surface. They can be instantly camouflage under a moments noticed. In fact, I believe it was one of those tunnels that lead you here!"

"You are correct," Bear replied while keeping calm, "however, let me ask you this, how many missions have you sent others on?" Silence filled the room. Elias fist was shaking in anger. He knew the answer, and he knew that Bear most likely knew it too.

"Elias?" Sally asked curiously.

"None," Bear finally said calmly, "am I right?" Silence fell over them again.

"What did you expect?" Elias said quietly.

"eh?" Bear said in confusion.

"During the collapse," Elias explained while shaking, "I lost my ability to walk. A rock slammed into my back and took that ability away from me forever. I have never felt so weak and powerless."

"When something like that is taken away," Bear replied calmly, "it's only natural to feel that way. However, it's what you do after words that counts. Will you roll over and give up? Or continuing fighting?" Silence fell over them again.

"Bear," Lucy forced herself into the conversation, "let's give them some time. Just leave it at that." Bear stared back at Lucy and took a deep breath.

"You are right," he finally agreed, "but I will tell you three this. Tomorrow, I plan to go back to the surface and find those Rebel guys." Elias, Sally, and Sonic's eyes widened again.

"Is that the group where Tails is?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Then you have to take me with you," Sonic demanded.

"You sure?" Bear asked less seriously from before.

"You are right," Sonic replied, "I do have that doubt in my head. I only know one way to get rid of it. To start fighting again." Bear and Lucy smiled.

"Then you are in," Lucy said with excitement.

"Indeed," Bear said with a smile. Lucy looked over at Sally, and she seemed unsure of herself.

"Are you coming Sal?" Sonic asked curiously, "Tails is in that group." Her eyes widened.

"Tails?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "so is Amy and Mina." Those names brought light to Sally's eyes, but she still wasn't sure of herself.

"It's fine," Bear said with a warm smile, "she can stay."

"But why?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Think about it," Bear explained, "if she isn't ready for action yet, then it would be best for her to stay here. After all, whatever happened as her time as a slave, still might have a hold on her. Besides, the three of us should be more than enough."

"Yeah," Lucy said proudly, "especially when one of us has the gift of speed."

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "I have that gift too."

"Oh really," Lucy said with a teasing voice, "try to catch me then." With that, Lucy rushed out the door at high speeds. Without missing a beat, Sonic chased after her. Bear started to laugh.

"Then that settles it," Bear said with a smile, "the three of us are going to find the Rebels tomorrow."

**End of Chapter**

Sonic and Sally's fighting spirits are shaken.

However, Sonic got some of his back when he heard Tails is still out there.

Can they get Sally's fighting spirit back?

Or. . .

Will it be forever crushed?

See what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

Across Dimensions

Please Review


End file.
